Mass Effect New Path
by Axel D. Northwave
Summary: Follow Axel Arturus and his path to the unique ending of Reaper war. He will grow from a young sickly boy to a hero, that will leave his mark in history of Mass Effect Universe. He will meet new friends and work with well known characters as Shepard. He will uncover the past to save the future and carve a new path. (P.S. The story was written before the Leviathan DLC was released)


Mass effect

_**New Path**_

**Part 1: Discovery.**

**2177 year: Mars.**

'It will be soon, Axel. You will see the source of humanity's explosive growth,' said a woman of mid-thirties with auburn hair and bright azure eyes, to a teenaged boy behind her.

He wasn't the only child on this fieldtrip. Jon Grissom Academy organised this trip for their students for the first time since the opening of the institution. Twenty boys and girls of varied ages were following Doctor Sarah Arturus through corridors of archaeological complex of famous Mars archives. And the boy she addressed to was none other than her son, Axel Arturus. He was thinner and paler than other teenagers of his age; he had his mother's blue eyes and her pointy straight nose; his hair was almost non-existent, showing the white skin of his head.

The group was sent here to see Prothean artefacts, which were discovered in 2148, as part of their educational program.

'Have you discovered something new in these artefacts?' asked Axel.

'Not yet, but we are working,' answered his mother, who was an archaeologist in this facility.

'Can I have the copies of the extracted data?' wondered Axel.

'And what do you need them for?' suspiciously enquired Sarah.

'Well,' said Axel, averting his gaze, 'I'm interested in Prothean culture, and I want to learn their language and writings and many other things.'

'Really now? You haven't shown interest in Protheans until now, what changed?' she knew, her son was hiding something, apparently her son was bad at lying.

'Nothing, just got interested, we teenagers are impulsive after all,' said Axel in innocent tone.

The reason, why Axel is bad at lying was caused by the fact that until now he spent his entire childhood in medical facilities, thus having minimal social experience. In 2163, when he was not yet born, Sarah was exposed to a high density of dust-form element zero. The amount she received was deadly for unborn child and all the doctors said that he will die, but by some kind of miracle the child pulled through and survived. Although he became very weak and got easily sick. Thanks to the influence of Sarah's father, Ex-admiral Arturus, her son was assigned to one of the best medical facilities on Earth. Countless high-end surgical operations and instalment of more than a dozen implants finally enabled Axel to become a normal boy at his 14th birthday. Sarah and her father spent almost entire fortune of their family, but she didn't regret it, watching as her son curiously gazes around the Mars facility.

Then Axel was sent to Jon Grissom Academy for learning and training. Biotic implants significantly amplified Axel's natural biotic prowess and quickly made him the strongest Biotic in his group. Advisers think that he even can be the strongest human biotic as for now. Sarah didn't care about all of that, she simply was happy that her son can live a normal life now.

The group finally arrived at the central block of the facility, where Prothean artefacts were found. Greenish monoliths were slightly illuminating in the dim space of their glass capsule. All the students came closer to the glass, trying to see the glyphs on the monoliths.

'Cool!' said Axel, his nose squashed against the window.

Sarah pushed something on the control panel and monolith's lit up with holographic displays.

'OOO!' cheered students.

Sarah went on with telling the history of Mars facility.

At the end of the fieldtrip she searched for Axel. She found him watching how research-drone is conducting analysis on of the monoliths.

'Here,' she gave him an OSD.

'What's this?' wondered Axel.

'You wanted data from artefacts, yes? I can't give you all, but here is my part; what I could decipher and not. I also added a basic translation program,' said Sarah.

'Nice,' smiled Axel, 'thank you, Mom!'

'You're welcome,' smiled back Sarah, 'and here is another present for you. We won't see each other for some time, so I decided to give it to you early.' She tinkered with her omni-tool and a small protocol-drone appeared.

'Drone!' exclaimed Axel.

He quickly patched to mother's tool and downloaded the drone to his omni-tool.

'It will help you with your studies,' said Sarah.

'I love you, Mom!' Axel hugged her.

Sarah patted his head then saw him off to the landing zone.

In the ship, Axel approached his instructor and gave over the Prothean data.

'Good kid,' smirked instructor, 'here is your pay.'

He transferred 2000 credits to Axel.

'Nice doing business with you,' said Axel and walked away.

'Man that brat is easy, flash some credits and the job is done,' murmured instructor under his nose.

'Well, at least I'm 'easy' enough to make a copy,' said Axel, he contacted his mother, 'It's alright I gave the data away.'

'Good boy, I hid a tracer program in the data,' said Sarah, 'Maybe this time we will finally find the one who tries to sneak out the Prothean knowledge. Have a nice trip and say hi to your grandpa.'

'Okay,' nodded Axel.

He went back to his seat, a long way back to Academy waited for him.

**Father's present**

**2183 year: Grissom Academy.**

'So, you are finally leaving to Citadel?' said J.G. Academy Director.

'Yeah, I will make a detour to Earth, to say thanks to my Grand-dad and maybe Mom too,' answered Axel.

He was different now from the boy he was: 6'2 feet high, athletic build, a bit triangular face with sharp facial lines, straight and pointy nose, pale skin and long dark-green hair. After walking bald for 14 years, you just have to have long hair. And the colour remained from his rebellious period.

'I returned here to take my remaining things that I left during last visit, and to have a bit of nostalgia,' said he.

Axel graduated from J.G. Academy when he reached 18. Last two years he spent on Earth, studying at University in Xeno-studies Department and also working.

'You're not planning on returning to university, are you?' asked Director.

'I'm confident I've learned everything they could offer, now is time for some practical experience. I and five others from Xeno-studies Department were chosen to work at Human Embassy at Citadel for a year as junior employees. The feedback from this will play most important role at final exam. But I don't need this; I plan to jumpstart my career right from there.'

'Aren't you an ambitious one?' smiled Director.

'I have to be, if I want to work on Thessia,' seriously said Axel.

'I still think it's a waste of your talent,' complained Director.

'It was my choice to make,' retorted Axel.

'I know,' Director sighed and stood up, 'I wish you good luck.'

They shared a handshake, and then Axel left.

In the room, that was reserved after Axel's name all this time, he checked under the bed, where he constructed a hidden safe. He opened it and took out a gun – a semi-automat pistol 'Tempest', civilian modification.

He bought it himself one year ago, after he stated his desire to his mother and she advised him to get a gun: 'Venturing into space without a proper gun is the stupidest thing a person can do.' These were her exact words. And he wasn't the one to ignore them.

Year after purchase he spent acquiring the license to carry a gun in Alliance space, then in Citadel. It cost a small fortune, but was worth it. Armed and loaded he left Academy, ready to start his own adventure.

On Earth he met with his Grandpa and mother, she actually has found a free time to see her son off.

'I brought you a new piece of data,' she downloaded to him considerably large data-package.

'You know, you don't have to,' said Axel, 'You could get into big trouble for this.'

'Don't worry, no one can translate them yet, maybe you will have more luck than we,' reassured him Sarah.

Last six years Axel got really into investigating Prothean artefacts. He still was far from his mother level, but knew sufficient to make a professional expertise to almost any Prothean artefact.

His room was on third deck of the transport-ship. Room was very simple, economy class after all, and for two passengers. He earned the money for the ticket by himself, of which he was very proud. After his family spent their entire wealth, so that he could live, he swore to himself that he will never ask a single credit from them anymore.

Lying on the bed, gazing into the window, he was a bit nervous about his co-passenger. He hoped it won't be some kind of weirdo.

Door opened and inside walked a man he wasn't expecting at all. Tall and bulky; face covered with countless scars; cybernetic left eye; completely bald and in heavy equipment, rectangular tanned face and broken nose – his father, Jason O'Folly. He is a notorious mercenary and a pirate. Alliance has a bounty on him and he doesn't give shit about it.

In a split second Axel jumped up, gun aimed at his father.

'Is this the way to greet your father, lad?' rumbled Jason.

'I don't consider you a father,' hissed Axel.

'I don't give a damn about that,' smirked Jason, 'I want to see my son, I go and see him, even if the son protests.'

'I see you haven't changed at all,' said Axel.

'Why should I?' wondered his father, 'I like the way I am.'

'What do you want?'

'I came to give you a present,' rumbled Jason.

'You missed 20 years of my life, it is a bit late to give presents,' pointed out Axel.

'My gift is of the kind that is worth waiting even more time,' said Jason and reached back.

Moment later he pushed into room an Asari slave. The collar and bracelets were the signs of her unfortunate position.

'What the hell is this?' Axel was outraged.

'Your personal slave,' started explaining Jason, 'don't worry she won't run away or kill you in your sleep, she was trained to be a slave since her childhood. A very rare and VERY expensive kind of slave I may say and she is all yours!'

'Take her back from wherever you brought her, or better, just let her go, then just disappear from my life!' shouted Axel.

'Can't,' grinned Jason, 'She will go with you, want it or not, she is your co-passenger and she bought the ticket herself, and you want to kick her out? She has all the right to be here. And about letting her go – that would be beyond cruel. You see, she is a slave not here,' he gestured on her body, 'but here,' he touched her head, 'She won't survive on her own, she needs a master.'

'You fucked up bastard!' Axel cursed.

'Have fun,' said Jason and left, leaving Asari with Axel.

Axel wanted to shoot his father, but he already got away. Frustrated, he sat down on bed.

'Tell me your name at least,' said Axel.

'Fathia,' instantly replied Asari.

'How old are you?'

'207 earth years.'

'Shit,' murmured Axel.

Asari who was a slave for two centuries, she doesn't know any other way to live and just leaving her will be equal to killing her or dooming to find another master. That damned Jason, why did he do this to him? How will he pull her through C-Sec on Citadel?

'You can lay down,' said he to standing Fathia.

She obeyed. Axel looked at her body curves and almond shaped pale-blue eyes.

'Well, at least she is cute,' sighed he.

He looked up in the window; it will be a long ride to Citadel.

**Arrival**

'Put this on,' said Axel to Fathia.

She pulled on his coat so the bracelets and collar wouldn't stand out.

'Let's hope we are lucky,' prayed he, doubts crushing him more and more inside, with each taken step.

At the C-Sec checkpoint they approached turian officer. He checked their IDs and allowed them to proceed.

'What's happening here?' completely baffled said Axel.

Outside of the landing bay a man waited for them. Military haircut, pride and malice in the eyes, pistol on the belt.

'You must be Axel Arturus, my name is Fist,' the man introduced, 'Jason asked me a favour for his son. I will provide you with living quarters and anything else you might need.'

'You bribed the C-Sec officer, so he would let me through with a slave?' asked Axel.

'Bribed? No, he is just working for me,' shrugged Fist, 'I had several men infiltrate C-Sec a few years ago, very simplifies the business.'

'I can't refuse, can I?' inquired Axel.

'Of course you can, but then you will be in the middle of the Citadel with a slave,' said Fist.

'You don't happen to know why Jason has a sudden interest in my life?' wondered Axel.

'He obviously wants something from you,' answered Fist, taking the cab, 'otherwise why would he do all of this? Jason O'Folly isn't generous person even to his family.'

'Family?' asked shocked Axel.

'You're not his only child, he has six or eight, maybe more and all are working for him, well, except you that is.'

Axel shut up, he didn't want to know any more of this.

Fist took him to one of the luxury levels, where famous and influential people were living, and apparently crime lords of Citadel. The apartment he got had a great view on Presidium.

'Enjoy,' wished Fist and walked away, leaving his contact.

Axel unpacked his things and went to Embassy reporting his arrival. He ordered Asari to stay in apartment and wait for him.

At the embassy he was met by Mrs Liam, Udina's secretary.

'We expected your group at the weekend,' said Mrs Liam.

'I arrived on my own, I don't like when someone is paying for me, even as small as fare ticket,' replied Axel.

'I see,' said Liam, studying his profile, 'You are kind of unique, are you?'

'You can say that,' agreed Axel.

'Why haven't you sought out a military career, I think you would succeed there also.'

'I don't really like fighting, I'm more interested in other races and civilizations…'

'That's why you want to work at Thessia. Quite unusual, you know that Asari don't let just anyone on their home world?'

'Yes, but I will try nevertheless,' confidently said Axel.

'Do you have a place to stay?'

'Yes, some…eee…acquaintances helped me out.'

'Then I don't see any problems for you to have a head start from your group, starting tomorrow, at 8 a.m.' smiled Mrs Liam.

'Great! Thank you very much,' Axel bowed and left the Embassy.

On the way back, he bought some clothes for Fathia, as he didn't see any luggage with her. He even visited the underwear store, but realised that he doesn't know Fathia's size.

By his return Asari had time to tidy up the apartment and make lunch. Axel presented her with clothes, in which she changed right away after taking shower. The collar and bracelets happened to be punishment devices. Axel told her to take them off, and the rest of the day he tried to provoke her for other than 'as you wish master' reactions. He failed.

At night he stood up and went to Fathia's room. He couldn't sleep, knowing that an Asari is near him. He dreamed to see them for so long, and to do other 'things'. Right now they came all rushing down on him, making restless, unable to calm down, much less sleep. It seems Fathia sensed his mood, she woke up (Axel followed her tempting curves with hungry eyes) and looked at him.

'Does Master wish to take me?' asked she.

'Hell yeah,' said Axel in hoarse voice, giving in to his desires.

This night they spent together, for the first time.

In the morning, right before Axel had to go for his work, he sat at the corner of the bed, looking in Faethia eyes and feeling extremely guilty. Apart from that, he knew that what he was doing now was exactly what Jason wanted from him, and this made him feel even worse.

'Why do you have such a sad face, Master?' asked she.

'I shouldn't have done that last night,' said he.

'Why? You felt good, so did I,' slightly smiled Fathia, 'You are a gentle Master.'

Axel realised that this was his first time seeing her smile.

_'I will definitely do something about it,' promised he to himself._

For a month Axel worked at Human Embassy taking care of small assignments. He easily got used to life on Citadel and he liked it a lot. Just in one day he saw so many aliens that he wondered how galaxy can be so big.

Fathia still lived with him. He just couldn't bring himself to take her to Asari Embassy. Furthermore she made his life so much easier; he didn't have to worry about everyday chores. Till now he managed to maintain the master-servant relationship, but with every passing day he grew aware that it can't continue like this. At the end of the first month he finally decided to go to Asari Embassy.

On the way there, Axel saw news: human colony on Eden Prime was attacked by geth several days ago. Axel got a bad feeling about this and hurried to Embassy.

When he arrived, Asari receptionist told him that everyone went to Citadel Tower. A very unique event was about to happen there. Not wanting to wait, Axel took a ride to the Tower. And indeed a momentous event took place there – first human Spectre was named. It was Commander Shepard.

Axel couldn't help and went to see this man with his own eyes. Shepard stood before the Council, first human Spectre. He radiated some kind of calm power – a born leader. But almost instantly, Axel forgot about Shepard, because he saw her – Asari Councillor Tevos. He stopped and couldn't move, gazing at the Councillor until someone accidently pushed him.

He got out of the trance and searched for Asari ambassador. She was talking with Tevos, after Shepard left, she came down to talk some private matters with Ambassador.

Extremely nervous Axel waited for Ambassador. When she turned around, she noticed him right away.

'You are a new worker at Human Embassy,' she recognised him.

'Yes, we need to talk in private,' seriously said Axel.

'Let's go to my office,' invited him Ambassador.

**The Journey begins**

Axel was sitting on the sofa in Ambassador's office waiting for her answer. He told her everything even about the nights he spent together with Fathia, not in details of course.

'I'm ready to accept any punishment for my actions,' said he.

'You could have lived with her as a slave in Citadel without any problems, why did you choose not to?' wondered Ambassador.

'I have great respect of Asari. I admired them since childhood for their technological prowess and diplomatic approach to other races, I was curious to learn more about Asari, they are the only race with inborn biotic power,' revealed Axel, 'Seeing Fathia execute my every command and desire felt wrong. I regret that I didn't come to you the day I arrived and succumbed to my lowly desires.'

Ambassador smiled, 'I don't see why we should punish you. You came to us on your own, willing to free a slave. The time you spent with her is understandable, therefore forgivable. On the contrary we will reward you and we will take care of Fathia on Thessia. Next time you see each other you'll be equals.'

Axel said his goodbyes to Fathia, in return she reluctantly hugged him and murmured a 'thank you'. Axel promised to keep in contact. Asari Ambassador rewarded him with 1000 credits and a recommendation letter to any Asari employer he might come to.

'Sweet! This is a start,' said Axel going back home. It was a bit lonely without Fathia, but he felt as if an invisible weight was lifted from his shoulders, 'Now, what should I do tomorrow?'

He had a few days off duty, due to his exceptionally good work, especially in the matters concerning Asari. He spent a month in Citadel, yet he barely left the Presidium all this time. Next day he planned to spend by exploring other levels of this Grand Structure.

Next morning he went straight to Citadel Tower, hoping to see Councillor Tevos again. And she was there, with other Councillors surely resolving galaxy-level problems. For some time he just stood there under the tree, admiring her, until he noticed a strange Salarian. He was crouching beside a Keeper poking it with a strange device.

'Sorry, but what are you doing?' curiously asked Axel.

'Oh,' Salarian stood up, 'I'm analysing Keepers, I want to know what they are and what is their purpose, oh, my name is Chorban.'

'Sounds interesting, you need help? There are probably thousands of them on Citadel,' offered his help Axel.

'I'd appreciate it,' thanked Chorban, 'with you and Shepard on lookout for the Keepers I will have the necessary data in no time!'

'Commander Shepard?' Axel's jaw dropped.

'Yes, he was kind enough to help me out, here is the scanner, I will pay 100 credits for each scan,' said Salarian.

'Okay,' Axel took the device and went on Keeper-hunt.

'100 creds per Keeper, if I'm lucky and fast enough, I can earn a crazy amount!' joyed over Axel.

Thus his hunt began. He spent entire day running around the Citadel not only looking for the Keepers but also exploring the super-structure itself. It is said that Protheans had built it, but somehow Axel had a feeling that Citadel is much, much older. In the evening Axel found himself on a bridge somewhere on the 2nd Ward, not far from the Presidium.

'Where the hell am I?' said Axel, looking around and spotting another Keeper, 'Okay, last one for today, let's make it even number.'

He earned 1900 credits already, one more scan and it will turn to 2000, not bad for one day.

The Keeper was hurrying somewhere on lower level, Axel jumped down, slowing himself with biotics.

'Hey, wait!' called Axel, but Keeper ignored him.

He chased the Keeper for an hour through tight corridors, shadow alleys and maintenance tunnels. Consulting the omni-tool, Axel found out that he was right under the Presidium.

'Okay, you officially pissed me off!' growled Axel.

He used biotic dash to close the distance to Keeper, who entered a vast round room. When Axel saw it, he froze in awe. The room was huge and countless Keepers were working here attached to the walls. He walked around, watching Keepers working, keeping Citadel in top-shape.

On the other end of the room he noticed something on the floor. He came closer and saw mummified corpses. They didn't look like any known race: large head, four eyes, tough build. Their decayed clothes could still be identified with red and gold colours. One of the corpses held in hand a small rectangular plate with green energy lines on both sides. And then it struck Axel.

'Protheans!' he breathed out.

He tried to take the plate, he succeeded, but all the corpses broke down into dust. Still a bit dazed he started searching a way back. On the way, he examined the Prothean plate and found a small scratching on left side, it was Prothean writing.

'Ksad Ishan,' he managed to translate.

Next days he spent his entire free time buried in Prothean data he had, trying to find a mean to open the memory plate. He discovered that these plates were like personal data storage devices for Protheans. To open it, he had to activate it somehow, but the solution was still eluding him. A strange sense of rush took over him, he knew that this plate had very important information.

After two days of fruitless work he took a small pause. He sat on the bed, cross-legged and started meditating. A habit he acquired in J.G. Academy. He meditated every time, when solution couldn't be found for a long time. The plate he placed before him. Deeply breathing he cleared his mind, a biotic field engulfed him and his mind drifted away.

Accidently, biotic field reached out to the plate and it flared to life. Supported by biotic field it rose up and flashed green light in every direction. Axel's eyes opened, biotic energy flaming in them, and green light struck right into the eyes. Axel screamed: visions and sounds were flooding his mind. When the plate fell on the floor, Axel blacked out.

He woke up few hours later.

'Reapers are coming,' were his first words.

**Herald of War**

Next days were spent figuring out what the visions were meant to tell. It was hard, like a puzzle he never saw and each piece that he understood felt like a fluke, a twist of luck. He just couldn't pinpoint the pattern of this puzzle, which drove him mad several times a day.

It made his work at Embassy visibly harder, he often got unfocused. Mrs Liam noticed it and directed him to a doctor, but medics couldn't tell what's wrong, only that something was heavily messing with Axel's mind. And two days later, Liam took him to an Asari biotic expert. She discovered that some sort of Prothean signal was the source of Axel's condition.

'It definitely was caused by contact with Prothean artefact,' said expert, 'unfortunately I don't know how to help.'

On the way back Liam asked Axel if he bought something suspicious. Axel didn't want to tell about the memory plate, so he lied that he just bought a trinket in lower markets. Liam lectured him for an hour after this about lying merchants and black market.

Axel had enough of this meddling, so he asked for a day of and spent it in deep meditation. It didn't help understand the message, but at least he sorted his thoughts out and restored peace of mind. At the end of the day he had a feeling that he finally is getting the gist of this Prothean puzzle. Next morning he was himself again at work and everything returned to the pace as it was before his discovery of the memory plate.

Unfortunately, peaceful days were short-lived. Four days later Citadel was attacked by Saren and geth. They came out of nowhere right at the centre of Presidium. Everyone who was there at the moment died on the spot. Panic spread over entire Citadel so fast, as if it had an FTL Drive.

Geth were marching freely on the streets battling with C-Sec opposition. Explosions were occurring everywhere, in a moment's notice, Presidium turned into a battlefield.

At human Embassy everyone ran for cover or tried to reach the docks. Half of the latter fell victims to geth, others were struck with fear so deeply, they couldn't move. Axel was hiding in the main office, first wave of fear subsided, now was time to decide what to do next.

He crouched to the window and looked out. The street was empty, Axel sighed and cautiously walked outside. The problem now was – where to go? The docks seemed reasonable enough, he saw several ships taking off. Clutching tightly his gun, he started towards nearest landing bay.

Going around the corner he stumbled on geth-soldier. More out of fear and shock Axel blasted the geth with 'Push' then unloaded whole thermo-clip in him. geth didn't move anymore. Axel walked towards and kicked it, checking if it is really dead. He continued his path.

Nearing the Citadel Tower he saw on lower levels a battle going on. Then he saw a fleeing Council, they ran to the bay where Asari dreadnought 'Destiny Ascension' was docked, but they were pursued by too many geth. Asari Commando and Turian soldiers were barely holding them off.

It was a split second decision, Axel ran to them, forgetting about his own escape plan. He didn't know how he could help in a situation where even Asari Commando was failing, but emotions often cloud your judgement.

He arrived at the balcony, which was too high; the battle was raging several levels lower. The Council was trapped by the geth and last defenders were giving their lives away, Asari Councillor Tevos was forced to participate in the battle. She established a biotic barrier, which protected Council members from stray projectiles. They definitely called for backup, but it was nowhere to be seen yet.

Fearing what he was about to do, Axel took few steps back, engulfed himself in biotic field and jumped down.

With loud battle cry he crushed down on geth sending a powerful biotic wave into remaining enemies. He shot the knocked down synthetics, some of them were disintegrated by his biotics, doing all of that he was slowly moving towards the Council members.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Who are you?' asked Tevos.

'No time, can you move? I can't hold them for long,' said Axel through clutched teeth.

This was his first actual battle experience and he was shaking from head to toes and he was on a brink of blacking out, but he held it together. Geth reorganised and were sending more powerful troops on him. He was managing to take them down one by one, but they were still advancing and he was low on thermo-clips.

'Help will arrive soon,' said Tevos, helping Turian Councillor stand up.

'Soon might be not fast enough,' growled Axel from tension, every next biotic move was hitting harder back than last one.

He took down another Juggernaut-Geth and this was when his gun overheated.

'Shit!' he threw the gun at the advancing geth, where it exploded doing almost none damage.

As if it wasn't already bad, a Geth-Prime entered the scene. Abandoning all heroics, Axel turned around and yelled, 'Run!' to Councillors. They ran without question, pursued by Geth. In the far, they saw an Asari Commando group running towards them, this was the backup team, but they were still too far.

One of the shots hit Turian Councillor's leg, he fell. Salarian kept running, but Asari stopped and tried to help the Turian. Axel stood beside her, taking on biotic shield enemies' fire.

'Hurry!' shouted he to Asari.

She managed to get the Turian up on his legs, but they moved too slowly. One of the projectiles pierced Axel's barrier and went into his arm. Axel cried and rolled over to cover. Geth ran near him chasing the Council, and the Geth-Prime stopped beside him pointing his gun at Axel.

'Got you,' he smiled and his eyes glowed blue.

Tevos looked back, because at some point firing behind them stopped. What she saw made her speechless. A massive singularity was hovering in the air pulling all the pursuing geth together. Then it exploded shuddering ground itself.

First Asari Commando reached them, they took injured Turian and took him to the ship, other Asari asked about Tevos condition.

'I'm okay, but there was a human-biotic can you search for him? And if he is still alive take him with you,' ordered Tevos.

'Right away Councillor,' nodded Asari.

Few moments later she returned carrying Axel on her shoulder. They were the last to board 'Destiny Ascension'. The star ship took off, it was hurrying outside the Citadel before its enormous hands would close.

Axel opened his eyes - he was lying on the bed right under the window. Tevos was somewhere near giving orders to Asari, he heard her voice. Then he saw it, a gargantuan being descending on Citadel Tower. It was black and massive and very scary.

'Reaper,' said Axel.

'What?' Tevos appeared near him, also looking out of the window. Then she looked back at Axel, she didn't show it, but still he could see fear in her eyes, 'How do you know about the Reapers?' demanded she.

'It's irrelevant,' shouted Salarian Councillor, 'We have to get out of here!'

'Shut up!' ordered Tevos, 'He…' she was interrupted.

'Councillor, Alliance's 5th Fleet has come to our aid, what should we do?' asked Captain of the star ship.

'We proceed to back lines,' said Salarian.

'No, turn around, we're going to assault Sovereign,' said Tevos.

'Are you mad?' screamed Salarian at her, 'We are going to die!'

'Calm down Councillor, this is Asari ship and I decide where it is going,' retorted Tevos, 'All battle stations prepare! Ready the main weapon!'

Destiny Ascension participated in destroying Sovereign after Shepard defeated Saren in the Citadel Tower. Few hours later the Council was having a meeting with Shepard, where Commander Anderson was proposed as Human Councillor.

After the meeting Tevos visited the medical level, where Axel was recovering. He told her everything about Prothean memory plate, the visions and what he could understand so far from them.

'So Shepard was right after all,' she was saying, pacing in his ward and examining the Ksad's memory plate, 'and again visions. It will be hard to make others believe in the Reapers with only visions, this is useless now,' she tossed the inactive memory plate to Axel.

'You have to do something!' said Axel, 'Look what only one Reaper did, and there are thousands of them!'

'Unfortunately we lack evidence,' Tevos sighed, 'and without them no one will believe us, they didn't even believe Shepard!'

'Then,' Axel lost his breath, such daring offer he was about to make, 'Make me your secret agent, let me follow Ksad's message and discover whatever he left us.'

Tevos looked at him, obviously not impressed and sighed.

'You did save our lives, but I doubt it will be enough to make you a Spectre,' she shook her head, 'You are just boy.'

'I'm not talking about Spectre status, I want to be your personal agent on this matter,' passionately said Axel.

'My agent?' surprised Tevos, but then quickly fell in deep thinking, 'It might work,' she said finally, 'but if something happens, officially I won't support you.'

'I understand,' agreed Axel, 'You won't regret this.'

'What do you need for your work?' asked Asari Councillor.

'I heard Shepard discovered Ilos, I have to go there first,' confidently said Axel.

'Do you have a general idea, what this Ksad is offering?' wondered Tevos before leaving.

'A new path.'

Week later an Asari research ship landed on Ilos, along with Salarian and Turian research teams. Humans preferred to act separately. For Salarians and Turians it was a big surprise, when human stepped out of Asari ship.

'So, where now?' asked Asari Head Researcher.

'We can start from there,' Axel pointed at the ruined remains of a Prothean building, 'We have a lot of work to do.'

_**Mass Effect**_

Part 2

**The Hunt**

**2184 year: Ilos.**

Axel climbed the last meters and came up on the roof of one of the ruined Prothean skyscrapers. He looked around; Ilos was lying before him ancient and wild until the horizon. Local star was nearing the dusk and the ruins were slightly glowing with orange light. It was beautiful.

Yet Axel's mood soon fell. He spent a whole year already on this planet and without success. The message on the Ksad's memory plate clearly said to come to Ilos, here should be hidden another piece of memory that will show next goal. And so far they couldn't find it. Partly, because Ilos was a whole planet and ruins covered most of its surface, and other reason was Axel himself, he still couldn't decipher Ksad's message completely, even with Asari's help. So far he could only understand, that hidden crypt was under the one of the skyscrapers, but there were so many of them, and to some they couldn't get access because they were on the territories of another research parties. Although, nobody claimed that he has found something resembling the crypt in Axel's visions.

Behind him an Asari Commando named Reela appeared – she was in the small group that came with researchers to protect them and help if needed. During year on Ilos they became good friends, she even had been teaching him basics of military training in free time. He was already decent with an assault rifle and hopeless with a sniper. His biotic power also rose thanks to Asari cuisine, in which they add Eezo.

'Enjoying the view?' asked Reela.

'Nah, just remembering how miserable I am,' answered Axel.

'Don't say it like that, thanks to you we have found many artefacts and data on Protheans and even a bit about Inusannon,' Reela tried to cheer him up.

'Yeah, but we still can't find the thing we came for,' Axel sighed, 'all that big talk with Tevos and I failed.'

His fascination with Asari Councillor was quickly discovered and served as a source of constant teasing from Asari. Yet, everyone noticed that Councillor did change her treatment to Axel: if at first she checked every week, then now it's barely one time a month and she talks more to Head Researcher.

'Well, it was inevitable to happen sooner or later,' said Reela, 'we told you from the start that you have zero chances with her.'

'I'm not talking about Tevos,' exploded Axel, 'There is something that could help with situation with Reapers and I can't find it. Entire Universe depends on me!'

'Aren't you stretching it too far?' said Reela, 'There's no evidence that your so called Reapers even exist.'

This was another downfall of research on Ilos – no one believed in Reapers. Because of that everyone treated Axel as if he was paranoid, even humans. Situation grew worse, when news of Shepard's death arrived. He was another human who openly spoke about Reapers, but he was a Spectre and it was hard to ignore one, yet who he was - a boy who imagined himself a saviour. Stupid.

'Let's go back,' Axel sighed, he got tired arguing about the Reapers half a year ago.

On the way back down one of the sun rays hit Axel in the eyes. He covered them with his hand and looked towards the sun and froze. There in the halo of sunlight was standing a ruin, exactly the same as in his visions. It even had the cracks and destroyed sections in the same places. Axel was afraid to hope, because if it turns out to be another ghost chase it would be too cruel. The problem was that the construction was on Human territory, right at the border with their research zone.

'Reela, how about a stealth infiltration on Human territory?' offered he.

'Why not? Some action will be great,' agreed Reela, 'I thought I'll turn into statue watching you guys wiping this place.'

They quickly ran down and walked to the border of the zones. No one was around and they used this chance to cross. It took them ten minutes of moderate jogging to reach the building. Axel found entrance really fast, had a full-year experience of finding ones. First lift they found was descending deep into the ruins.

Room they walked into was enormous, but not the one they needed. On the other end they saw a hole in the wall leading even further down.

'There,' said Axel, his heart beating fast.

'This wasn't made naturally,' noticed Reela, examining the edges of the hole.

They continued further, Reela held her rifle ready. After fifteen minutes of walking they came out to a spacious hall with high ceiling. The room was dominated by wilderness, but two pedestals were still visible and they were empty.

'Damn!' cursed Axel.

'Hold on,' said Reela kneeling on the floor, 'someone was here recently, the footprints are still fresh.'

'Maybe Human party?' Axel's spirits rose up, 'Let's go to them and ask.'

They returned to the Friends camp – it was a place where all the researches gathered to relax, to talk, play and discuss their findings – and headed to Head Researcher of the Humans.

'Have you found something in the crypt?' directly asked Axel.

'What crypt?' didn't understand researcher and when Axel showed him the place on the map, he said, 'We haven't left the camp today at all.'

'Really?' intervened Turian researcher, 'I saw a bunch of you going into that ruin today.'

'I assure you it wasn't us!' swore human.

'It was a woman, I think you call her Kelly,' remembered turian.

'Kelly?'

They searched for this woman, but she was nowhere to be found. All her belongings also vanished. Worried, they organised a search party. Axel run to the nearest skyscraper, so he could observe from above. Reela has told him, that military grade explosives were used to make a hole as clean as in the crypt, but apart from small protection group no military was allowed on Ilos, and whole human group was at camp.

Axel reached the top and was right on time, to see a small carrier taking off the planet. It was too far to identify, but Reela had a pair of high-spec oculars.

'Cerberus,' she said.

**Stranded**

Axel took his back-pack and went to landing area. Reela followed him.

'What are you going to do now?' she asked.

'I don't know, but I'm done here,' said Axel, 'I was a fool to come here in the first place. Council officially declared Reapers non-existent, and here I am only making a clown of myself.'

Cerberus ship didn't even left the orbit, when Axel contacted Councillor Tevos and explained the situation to her, but she only said – 'Do what you want.' And the next day the version that 'Sovereign' was a geth ship, was officially made the true version. Axel didn't need any other hints that he is not needed anymore. He was flying back to Citadel with next supply ship.

'Thank you for your support,' Axel said to Reela, entering the ship.

'I wasn't actually supporting you, just keeping you safe,' smiled Reela.

'At least you weren't mocking me like others,' pointed out Axel.

'Take this,' she threw him her assault rifle, a heavily modified Vindicator type, 'you'll need this, whatever you decide to do.'

'What about you?' asked Axel.

She showed him another rifle a bit bigger and definitely freshly manufactured, 'We got new toys.'

They shared a handshake and ship took Axel back to Citadel.

For over a year Axel had accumulated over 50 000 credits, so he will survive for a few months of smart spending. The problem now was – what to do. He is nobody now; he can't return to university, it would be too embarrassing; find a work on Citadel or some other place and settle down? He got sick only by thinking it. Try military career at Alliance? He knew it won't end well, he realised, that without a good reason he can't stomach authority over him.

'I'm miserable,' admitted Axel.

On the Citadel he rented a room in lower living quarters, he didn't want any of the familiar people to know that he is back. For a week he just wandered around doing nothing (only everyday physical and biotic exercises) and listening to the news. And every time he returned to his apartment he saw Prothean plate – the source of his misfortune. He wanted to throw it away back on Ilos, but didn't. It led him astray from his former path and now he wasn't so eager to work at Thessia anymore. He had his fill with Asari.

Maybe he even could start a new life, but there was one small problem that was seriously bugging him – the Prothean's message. It was still in his mind giving headaches and nightmares and the urge to search. Axel spent hours meditating trying to shut it down, but useless, he managed only to silence it for brief period of time.

Week later he tried to apply at arms shop, he was accepted. He worked there for a month and learned many interesting things, especially about black market and illegal business on Citadel. Slowly but surely Axel was gravitating to this world. Shop keeper noticed his interest and tried to give him a special order, which Axel managed with flying colours, and the excessive profit was given to him. Axel liked it. Soon his pay at the shop doubled, then tripled, he wasn't earning this much credits at Human Embassy!

But, when Axel was alone at his apartment he reflected on all the illegal things he did. It was like there was suddenly two of him; maybe that's how you feel when entering the underground world. He also understood why there are so many mercenaries and pirates, this kind of job is very tempting and it's easy to give in, very easy. Axel looked at the Prothean plate – his tormentor, and slowly an idea started forming in his mind.

Next day he asked from the owner of the shop if there are any shipments to Omega.

'You want to go to Omega?' asked owner.

'Yeah, I think I will join one of the mercenaries group,' said Axel.

'Well, it's your life, but I wouldn't go if I were you, mercenaries have high death rate, that's why they are always recruiting.'

'As much as I enjoy working with you, I feel that this is not my place, my blood boils for thrills,' saying that, Axel realised that it was the truth.

'We have one in two days, you can go with it,' said owner.

Three days later, Axel was already on Omega, the focal point of Terminus systems. Here gathered everyone who didn't feel comfortable in Citadel space.

First thing about Omega – it's filthy, not just because of trash and slums, but very air felt corrupted. Somewhere far on the background you could always here gunshots, yet illegal business was simply bursting here: black market was the only market, slave trading, mercenary work, assassinations and many more.

Axel took a room in the safest district, if the commercial was telling the truth, and went right away to Afterlife club. As much as he wanted to see the famous Aria T'Loak, he knew it was impossible, so he went to the barman.

'I'd like to know if someone is recruiting guns,' asked Axel.

Barman examined him, 'Another youngster seeking easy creds? Blue suns, Eclipse and Blood pack are always recruiting - they are the majors on Omega, besides Aria. Try your luck with them.'

'Any tips, who I should join?' wondered Axel.

'You're a human, that leaves Suns and Eclipse, Blood pack will simply kill you – they are strictly Krogan and Vorcha gang,' said barman, 'Blue Suns are longer in the business and are more accomplished and stable, Eclipse are ambitious and more involved with rich people. It's for you to pick,' advised barman.

'I'm pretty good biotic,' pointed out Axel.

'Doesn't matter,' shrugged barman, 'although Eclipse is more welcoming to the biotics, than Suns, they are more military shaped.'

'Eclipse it is, then,' decided Axel.

'They are on the high levels of Omega, you won't miss them.'

'Thank you.'

Axel took a taxi to higher levels. The presence of Eclipse group became evident, when yellow banners appeared on the streets. The highest building here was their HQ on Omega. Many yellow troops with Eclipse insignia were marching around, they mostly consisted out of Asari, Humans and Salarians. In many cases Asari were the leaders of the distinct groups.

In the lobby he was met by a Salarain.

'I want to join the Eclipse,' bluntly said Axel.

'Acceptance fee is 5 000 credits, 10% of each deal you participate goes to Eclipse, you will be given basic armour and weapons if needed, all additional equipment you have to get yourself, a place in the barracks is 500 credits a month,' said Salarian.

'Deal,' said Axel.

He got his armour in the local Arsenal, out of weapons he only took grenades. He also bought a place in the barrack for three days. In the evening of the same day he got a message that he will be assigned to Captain Vaira team. She will come to Omega in two days to pick him and others up.

'So my mercenary career starts,' Axel sighed and put his gun under the pillow.

**First assignment**

Captain Vaira happened to be a former Asari Commando with 200 years of experience behind her back. She lost all her team to a Turian Spectre and needed a new one. Axel was assigned to her, upon seeing whom Vaira got furious and asked for a replacement, but was refused due to lack of manpower at the moment.

'He will die from the first bullet,' stated Vaira.

In the team there were two Asari and one Salarian-technician, it was understandable that human was a burden, especially such young one. She took them to a Turian colony, where she lost her previous team.

'I will kill that son of a bitch,' instructed them Vaira, 'and avenge my men. Your job is to keep him distracted, search for any opening but don't kill him. I will deliver the last shot.'

Everyone nodded. Vaira noticed Axel's rifle, 'Good gun, do you even know how to fire it?' she asked.

'Don't worry, I will do my part,' Axel assured her.

She looked at him sceptically, in her eyes he was already a dead man.

They landed in the woods, far from the colony. Vaira explained her plan: they have to lure Spectre into the woods, there they'll have an upper hand. And someone has to go to the colony and lure him out, while others place traps. Axel was chosen as the bait.

'Okay,' agreed he, he looked at the others, who tried not to look back at him. They knew that he is being sent to certain death. Vaira gave him explosives, he had to set them up in various places before luring the Spectre. This way he will be compelled to save innocent colonists and come out to the woods, because only Vaira has the detonator.

'Here, take this,' said Vaira uploading to him an audio file.

'What's this?' wondered Axel.

'You better off not knowing.'

Axel sneaked into the colony through sewer system, Vaira showed it to him beforehand, and climbed out in one of the dark alleys. Now to place the explosives. He chose less populated places: hangars, storages and back alleys. After completing this task he went to Spectre's apartment, Vaira had it figured out by tracking him to this colony after their death-match. When Axel reached the apartment it was empty, he decided to wait.

The Spectre came right before the night fell down. Noticing Axel he drew a gun.

'Who are you?' demanded he.

'Just a messenger,' said Axel, ready to act any moment, 'I have a word from your friend Vaira.'

'That bitch tracked me here?' murmured Spectre then shot Axel in the head.

From the impact Axel fell down over the chair he was sitting in. Spectre examined him for traps and found a small com-device.

'Hey Spectre, I figured you'd kill my messenger,' said Vaira's voice from the comm. Right at this moment somewhere in the colony explosion occurred. Panic and cries could be heard through open window.

'You want to save colony?' asked Vaira, 'Come find me in the woods, you better hurry.'

Spectre dashed off. In a matter of minutes he was in the woods, hiding behind a vast tree. Somewhere in front a sniper was waiting for him.

'Let's see how good your team is this time,' said Spectre.

He threw a flash-grenade then dashed in opposite direction, listening carefully to the sounds of the forest. Several yards to the right he heard a branch breaking, he shot there. Moving cautiously he found an injured Salarian, he was placing another trap, but wasn't fast enough. Spectre eliminated him. Sniper was a bit harder, it took him several minutes and an injured arm to figure out sniper's position, before taking her out.

He advanced deeper into the woods. Soon he discovered Vaira's shuttle. She ambushed him here with the remaining Asari. It was tough, even for Spectre. He managed to take down the Asari, but Vaira was a slithery thing, she was smart and always kept her distance. Probably she wanted to exhaust him, but she underestimated him, like the last time. That time she managed to escape, this time she won't be so lucky.

During their exchange of fire he ended up behind shuttle, he placed last grenades under it. After this he danced again with Vaira slowly leading her to the shuttle. He was careful not to make it too obvious. And she fell for this trap, the moment she hid behind shuttle, he set of the grenades. The explosion shell-shocked Vaira, she was blown away and was lying in the debris. Spectre approached her and was ready to plant a bullet in Vaira, when he suddenly felt, that he can't move. Only then he noticed stasis field around him. It gave time to Vaira to gather her wits and when the field vanished, she unloaded entire thermo-clip into Spectre.

Vaira sat down on the ground. From behind flaming remains of the shuttle came out Axel and sat beside her. He had a long bleeding wound on his temple.

'I was prepared for the shot, still I barely made it, a moment later and I'd be dead,' explained Axel, seeing silent question in Vaira's eyes, 'and I got lucky he didn't make the control shot. You had him worried with your explosions.'

'Where were you for so long?' asked Vaira.

'First, I lost conscience from the shot then I had to take back the explosives,' said Axel.

Out of curiosity Vaira asked where he planted bombs. Axel answered.

'You blew up an empty warehouse if I'm not mistaking,' said Axel, 'so, mission is accomplished: Spectre is down, no casualties among innocent. Although I don't know how are we going to get off this planet.'

'I called for pick up,' said Vaira, 'you are a smart bastard, I should give you credit for that.'

'This was my first mission, I had to pull it through,' Axel shrugged, 'Mainly to prove to myself that I have the guts for this kind of work.'

Vaira looked and him and stood up, 'Will you remain in my team or will you ask for another?'

'I will remain,' smiled Axel, 'I doubt there will be someone better than you.'

'True enough,' nodded Vaira, 'Come on, we have to bury our comrades before our pick up arrives.'

They spent two hours burying fallen mercenaries then a shuttle took them back to Omega. They went to 'Afterlife' to share a drink, although Axel was prohibited from doing it due to his numerous delicate implants. He just took mineralised water.

'So, what's your story?' asked Vaira.

'Ordinary one,' started Axel.

He told her his life story, excluding Protheans and everything that was connected to them and the fact that he is the son of Jason O'Folly.

'Indeed ordinary,' agreed Vaira, 'How about we start it making a bit extraordinary?' she handed him over the data of the next assignment – an escort mission.

**Promotion**

'So, how you got involved with a Spectre?' asked Axel.

He was working with Vaira for a few months already. Mainly they did escort and bodyguard work, not excessively hard. Their team consisted of three Asari Commando, including Vaira and Axel. He noticed that he is often surrounded by Asari, which made them less appealing to him. He already forgot Tevos Asari Councillor, now Asari only interested him due to their biotics and superior technology. A few months with Vaira made them close enough to ask more personal questions.

'It supposed to be an easy delivery mission,' remembered Vaira, 'but a Spectre was in system next to ours and authorities asked for his help. He caught to us almost immediately and slaughtered all my team, including Klarak – my partner. I had to avenge them.'

'I see,' said Axel, carefully steering. They were on another delivery assignment, and Axel was behind the wheel of a transporter. Small job, big pay – smuggling of Eezo out of Citadel space.

They reached the base of smugglers. Axel noticed black tanks and people around them also in black armours with white Eclipse sign.

'Who are these guys?' he asked.

Vaira looked out and cursed to herself.

'These are the Black Eclipse – an elite group working mainly in Citadel space and Illium. You could say they are an independent corpse for hire by most notorious crime lords of the galaxy. If they are here then the package has to be huge,' explained Vaira.

Axel stopped near the black tank and their team walked out. One of the Black Eclipse guys approached them. He gave over the data on the package and ordered his men to load containers on transporter. While they worked Axel used this moment to ask some questions from the Black guy.

'Do you recruit other people?' asked he.

'Why? Want to join us?' wondered Black Eclipse.

'You seem to earn more creds in one day than I will make in a month, why not?'

'We do recruit, but rarely. More often our top officers invite someone in.' said Black Eclipse.

'Where can I find these officers and what are requirements for getting an invitation?' enquired Axel.

'Well, the most famous is Rachel O'Folly, she is Jason's daughter,' said Black Eclipse, 'thus the fame. She works mainly on Illium and Omega – a tough bitch she is, just like her father, only not so cruel. Then there is…'

But Axel lost him. He has a half-sister working in Eclipse elite group. Well, he was expecting to meet some of his siblings at some point, still he wasn't prepared just to get information on them just like that. He felt the urge to see this Rachel, he wanted to know what other children of his father were like.

'Where can I find her?' asked he.

'I heard she is on Omega right now,' said Black Eclipse.

'Thanks.'

When the containers were loaded, they rode back to the ship.

'I heard your conversation back there,' suddenly said Vaira.

'And?' Axel looked at her.

'We fought together enough time to get to know each other. You want to join those guys in Black,' stated she.

'You got me,' Axel raised his hands.

'Why? You're not satisfied in my team?' asked Vaira.

'No, just some personal stuff to sort out,' Axel sighed, 'I went to mercenaries not for the joy of the guns and credits. You could say I'm searching for the truth.'

'Sounds complicated,' said Vaira.

'It is,' admitted Axel, 'but, you don't have to worry, if they don't take me, I will stick with you for a bit more.'

'Agreed,' smiled Vaira.

The delivery went smoothly it happens time after time and is considered a blessing from universe. Usually even a small delivery of illegal goods ends with vicious bloodshed.

On Omega, Axel rested for a day then went searching for Rachel. It was easy enough, everyone on the Eclipse ground knew her.

'She is probably on board of her frigate 'Skyllian', check the high docks,' said one of the mercs.

Axel went to high docks and saw the 'Skyllian' right away. It was a Turian frigate, painted black and blue; long and slim with closed wings on both sides. Two Black Eclipse soldiers were standing at the entrance.

'Can I come in?' asked he them.

'And who are you?' said one of the soldiers.

'Just a guy who wants to join Black Eclipse,' honestly answered Axel.

'You are at the wrong place lad,' said the same soldier, 'Get down two levels, there is a training facility for Black Eclipse, you'll also find Captain Rachel there, she will test you.'

'Thanks,' said Axel and left.

At the training facility, Axel finally got to see his sister. She was shorter than he; red haired with a stern face and superb body clad in high-performance armour. When she turned around, noticing him, he saw her eyes – deep grey, like storm clouds. She was somewhere around late thirties.

'What are you doing here?' she asked him.

'Came to join Black Eclipse,' said Axel.

'Then go on the field,' she pointed downstairs.

There, a huge warehouse was remodelled to a battle zone where mercenaries trained. Such facilities were common in Eclipse sector. Axel looked down from the balcony how other participants are doing then left all his guns on the table and jumped in barehanded. He wasn't sure if he will manage it, but he wanted to show off in front of Rachel.

Completely engulfed in biotic field he descended on the battle field. It was refreshing to go all out like this. In half an hour he trashed this place so badly it became a ruin. Other participants were howling under the debris trying to crawl out.

Axel returned to Rachel.

'You can get your armour there,' she pointed to her right, 'but if you will do this again, I will kill you myself,' warned she.

'Yes, Ma'am!' saluted Axel.

Finally his plan started proceeding, now not to screw up with Rachel. He spent some credits to receive more upgraded armour and guns. He also bought frag-grenades, during his assignments he learned that they are very useful. He put on the black armour with a sense of pride that he survived till this moment.

**Family**

Life of a mercenary is quite colourful: raids, battles with pirates hiding from authorities and so on. Axel didn't notice how half a year has passed and 2185 year appeared on his calendar. Since his joining to Black Eclipse, somehow his path didn't cross with Rachel that often. He barely was catching glimpses of her on Omega before another assignment was issued. Black Eclipse group was very busy, not a day spent fooling around, always on the move, always having gun under your pillow. It was very tiring, yet exciting Axel even had a reputation building up as powerful biotic and dependable comrade.

After another mission on Illium he returned to Omega for his three holiday days. First to encounter on Eclipse base was Vaira.

'Hey!' greeted he her.

'I see you're still alive,' smiled Vaira.

'Same goes for you,' answered Axel.

'Care for a drink?' offered Asari.

'Let's go.'

In 'Afterlife' they shared their last mission stories, remembered the past and made a toast for the fallen.

'Hey, we still didn't celebrate your promotion to Black Eclipse,' pointed out Vaira.

'Okay, let's drink for this too,' agreed Axel, lifting his glass with mineral water.

'No, I have something different in mind,' cunningly smiled Vaira.

She took him to her apartment and they plunged into the world of pleasure and ecstasy. Axel haven't had sex for a long time, thus he frightened a bit Vaira when even after fifth time he didn't stop. Only when morning came Axel felt satisfied and exhausted.

'That was unexpected,' giggled Vaira, heavily panting, 'you're a damn monster machine never would have guessed that about you.'

'Surprised there myself, I guess I should try to avoid such long pauses in relationships in the future,' said Axel.

Vaira stood on her elbow looking into his face.

'You have changed,' she said, 'when I first saw you, you were still raw, now you are like different person, more mature.'

'Thanks, I guess mercenary work does rough you up,' shrugged Axel.

'I'm not talking about combat experience,' pointed out Vaira, 'you were rash, impulsive, got irritated easily, now, it seems you have calmed down.'

Now that Vaira said it, Axel noticed it too. The Prothean signal hasn't bothered him for a long time now, it hasn't vanished Axel still felt it. It seems his mind adapted to it, he could access it now as if it was one of his memories, more precise more clear than ordinary ones. The message clearly said to go to Ilos and find the Prothean small-beacon Ksad left in the crypt. He didn't have to guess the place anymore, he clearly knew where the crypt was now, but, he didn't care about it anymore. In one year things change.

'I think I came to appreciate this kind of life,' said Axel, stroking Vaira's curves, 'I feel that right now, I found my place in this world, a place where I belong.'

'That's good,' smiled Vaira, her hand slipping under the sheets.

'New round?' wondered Axel.

'Hell yeah!' exclaimed Vaira.

Few hours later Axel walked in the market place on Omega, checking new equipment that has arrived. New L5 biotic implants have arrived and aslo almost instantly their unofficial modification L5x. Axel had enough credits to install new improvement. The operation took the rest of the day, but at night, when he left the clinic, he felt more powerful. To experience his new strength he went to Eclipse training facilities. They were open 24/7, but at night no one came here. He had entire warehouse for himself.

He crushed a dummy in a second and his biotic wave now worked like a chain of powerful explosions. Telekinetic powers also improved, he managed to lift entire warehouse, but the feedback was severe from this. He took shower and wanted to go home, when he saw a light flashing on console. It was an emergency message broadcasted on encrypted Eclipse channel.

'This is Captain Rachel from 'Skyllian' we were ambushed by pirates in Titan Nebula, send back up,' said Rachel's voice.

Without hesitation, Axel rushed to the docks, there were Interceptors docked. Usually they are not installed with FTL drive, but these ones were tinkered by Eclipse technicians. They had the same FTL drives, that shuttle Kodiak had. Axel took one and launched to orbit.

He expected to see few frigates to gather there ready to go help Rachel, but nobody was there, except usual patrol crafts.

Leaving Omega's orbit he saw a cool ship arriving, it had Cerberus markings, but what picked his interest was the name of the frigate, it was 'Normandy.' But, he didn't have time to think about this phenomenon, he hurried to the M-Relay.

He arrived in the Titan Nebula when pirate fleet circled 'Skyllian', trapping it. Ship still endured on shields and was furiously fighting back manoeuvring with fascinating velocity and precision.

Axel quickly understood that he alone won't be a big help, only way, if he could manage to get on board of the pirate flagship. Axel entered pirates' communication channel and located the main ship. He attacked it right away, taking it by surprise and barging into the hangar. While pirates inside were recovering he dashed out killing every pirate he encountered. From one of them he downloaded ship schematics and now was making his way to the captain's bridge.

Inside were captain and three crewmen, who didn't even realise what killed them. The captain he hanged upside down in biotic field, slowly crushing him.

'Order your men to stop,' demanded Axel.

'Never,' groaned captain.

'As you wish,' grimly said Axel and clenched his fist, captain's broken body fell on the ground.

Axel has found the communication console, pirates were using encrypted channel. He sent to all other ships a fake message, that one of the pirate ships made a deal with 'Skyllian' and was about to let it slip through the trap. To each ship he sent a different 'fake-traitor'. Reaction was immediate, pirate ships turned around and started heavy friendly fire. It gave time for 'Skyllian' to escape to M-Relay. While others were firing at each other, he turned the flagship to the M-Relay and followed 'Skyllian'.

When he docked at the Omega, Rachel was already waiting for him. Axel gave the ship to the examiners, who will evaluate the ship and its merchandise so Axel could sell it later. 20% of it will go to Eclipse, such big trophies went under another price list.

'Why did you help us?' asked Rachel the first question.

'My name is Axel Arturus,' introduced Axel, and by how Rachel squinted her eyes, he knew that she realised who he was.

'Let's go talk,' she called him.

**Family.2**

'You have sent distress call on Eclipse channel, why nobody has answered to it?' asked Axel.

They were in Rachel captain cabin on 'Skyllian', which was going through repair works after the battle. Rachel lived on her ship and her crew followed her example. Right now all of them were involved into repairs.

'Two reasons,' answered Rachel, 'First – I'm not liked by Eclipse, second – a vigilante has appeared in lower sectors, Archangel. All of the present mercenary groups are focused on him.'

'I heard about Archangel, tried to stay away from him,' nodded Axel, 'but why you are not liked?'

'Our father is high ranking Cerberus operative,' said Rachel, 'Cerberus isn't trusted by anyone and our father is a dick, everybody hates him and everything that is connected to him.'

'He is with Cerberus? I thought he was freelance,' said Axel.

'He was two years ago until he met this Illusive guy, they had the same goal – human domination in the galaxy. No wonder they joined forces,' explained Rachel.

'Why does he want humans to dominate?' wondered Axel.

'He is a control freak,' grimaced Rachel, 'he was one even before my birth, and I'm the eldest in our family. He needs to control everything and everyone. It might seem that I and my sisters and brothers are free, but we are just on a slightly longer leash.'

'He doesn't control me,' said Axel.

'You sure?' Rachel smirked, 'From the moment he entered in your life you were dancing in the palm of his hand.'

'NO!' retorted Axel.

'What was your dream before you met him? And where are you now?' pointed out Rachel, 'You are a merc, was that your lifelong dream?'

Axel fell in thoughts, he revised everything that happened after he met Jason and realised that it was entirely possible for Jason to arrange everything so, that he would come where he is now.

'How?' asked Axel, disbelief and fear in his eyes.

'He is a manipulative genius,' shrugged Rachel, 'I tried to escape his reach, but couldn't. He makes it so that you need him.'

It was hard to accept, but Axel realised that Rachel is right, because he also needed Jason. Axel sighed, thinking of inevitable.

'You accepted me pretty fast and warm enough, why?' Axel changed subject to less depressing.

'I have six siblings,' Rachel smirked, 'Two brothers are commanding officers in Blue Suns, two sisters in Eclipse, one sister a pleasure-agent and one brother a diplomat and all of them are jerks, twisted by Jason. It is a relief to know that I have one normal brother at least.'

'Thanks,' smiled Axel.

'Don't mention it, you might regret it later,' said Rachel.

'Never,' confidently said Axel earning a long pensive look from Rachel.

'What are your plans for the future?' wondered she.

'I still have one day off, I plan to spend it, then return to working,' said Axel.

'I wouldn't recommend staying,' pointed out Rachel, 'with Archangel, Shepard and Aria on edge; Omega became a dangerous place.'

'Shepard?' surprised Axel, 'He is dead.'

'Apparently not, Cerberus revived him not so long ago and now he is flying around Terminus searching for something,' informed Rachel.

'Unbelievable,' murmured Axel.

'How about flying with me?' offered Rachel, 'In last battle I lost three good men so I'm shorthanded right now.'

'You sure? I'm not talented technician or strategist, I don't have friends in high places,' said Axel.

'I'm not looking for that,' replied Rachel, 'I need a dependable man, and from what I heard you are one, plus you're a freakishly strong biotic.'

'You know all that?' said Axel shocked by her knowledge.

'Please, you honestly thought I would not watch over my brother? Father told us about you two years ago. He asked to keep watching you and reporting your progress.'

'Sick bastard,' said Axel.

'What say you?' asked Rachel.

Axel thought for a second then said, 'Can you arrange a meeting with Jason?'

'Yes.'

'Then I will go with you.'

'Skyllian' left Omega right when mercenaries launched their assault on Archangel. Rachel's team consisted entirely of former Asari Commandos and once again Axel wondered why there are so many Asari in his life. The oldest Asari was actually a matriarch and the best pilot in the galaxy, she also was Rachel's current lover, which was very strange to Axel, although he knew that Asari can mate with anyone.

'How old are you?' asked Axel from Rachel. Both of them were standing on the captain's bridge setting the path to a meeting place with Jason.

'38 years,' answered Rachel.

'Admirable,' said Axel, 'Why 'Skyllian'?'

'I fought there, that's why. I also took part in Torfan operation,' answered Rachel, 'Me and Shepard were awarded 'Star of Terra' that time.'

'You were with Alliance?' asked Axel.

'Yeah, father needed people in there, so I went. Was one of the few who completed N7 program, had a promising future, but all went down when father ordered to leave,' sighed Rachel.

'Why did he order?' said Axel.

'He was afraid that I might go off his hook,' she hissed.

Their meeting place was in asteroid belt on one of the biggest ones. Jason was already there waiting for them. He was in Cerberus armour and behind him stood a Cerberus craft.

Axel stepped out of the 'Skyllian' with Rachel and walked towards Jason O'Folly.

'We meet again,' said Jason.

'I hoped you had connections with Cerberus, knowing your reputation. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're working with them,' said Axel.

'What do you need?' asked Jason.

'A favour, data on Cerberus shipping routes,' said Axel.

'You know how this world works – scratch my back and I will scratch yours,' smiled Jason.

'What do you want?'

'Shadowbroker's head,' stated Jason.

**It's a Deal**

'Shadow broker is a nuisance,' said Jason.

'I thought you are buying information from him,' said Rachel.

'Everyone is buying information from him,' said Jason, 'that is his job. But, he also plays his own game and often it crosses my plans. I don't intend to tolerate it much longer, I need him dead.'

'No one knows who and where he is,' pointed out Rachel.

'I have enough data to start the search,' said Jason, 'but I need someone outside of Cerberus to infiltrate. He knows all my men.'

'You want me to do this,' said Axel.

'Yes.'

'I don't work for Cerberus,' stated Axel.

'You might well as work,' Jason grinned, 'You are a Black Eclipse, under Rachel's command, who is my subordinate. All you have left to do is place a Cerberus emblem on your ass.'

Axel grinded his teeth, Jason obviously came prepared, yet he had no aces in his sleeves.

'I help you with Shadow Broker, you give me what I need,' grudgingly said Axel.

'It's a deal,' Jason lifted his arm for shaking, but Axel ignored it.

Jason uploaded the data on Axel's omni-tool. Location was Illium, there was an arms dealer who worked for Shadow Broker. Somehow through him Axel needed to locate the boss himself.

'It's a hard job,' said Rachel.

They were back on 'Skyllian' on the way to Omega, Axel thought that arriving on Illium in 'Skyllian' would be bad for his entrance. That is why he wanted to take a simple assignment to Illium as cover and remain there.

'I know,' answered Axel, 'but I have to do it, if I want to get that data.'

'Why do you need that data so much?' wondered Rachel.

'I have to confirm my speculations on certain matter.'

'Good luck then, you will need it,' she clapped his shoulder.

Finding an assignment was easy, completing it was no hard work too. Now he had to somehow win the interest of the Shadow Broker. What could he possibly offer to the most influential Broker in the Galaxy? The answer was simple – juicy information, something rare and desperately needed in these dark times.

'How about the truth?' wondered Axel, playing with Prothean memory plate. It is useless, but nobody knows that. He gambled on that, just needed to add some spice to it.

On Illium he went to the market. He visited several traders before finally arriving at the needed arms dealer. It was a Salarian named Kondu. Axel pretended to be searching for an upgrade for his heavy gun and started a conversation with Kondu.

'It's always a pleasure to meet smart customer, a rare sight among mercenaries,' said Kondu, when Axel purchased a laser-targeting upgrade.

'Do you mind helping me a bit more out?' wondered Axel.

'Just ask,' smiled Salarian.

'I'm not good with connections on Illium so could you advise me who will pay good?' asked Axel.

'Depends on what are you trying to sell,' said Kondu.

'Information,' quietly said Axel, 'I have Prothean data from the ruins on Mars, Alliance territory and an unopened artefact. Most of the data is translated.'

'That is some interesting thing you are trying to sell,' nodded Kondu, 'Where did you get this information from?'

'My mother is part of the research team on Mars. I've been stealing data for years. The artefact I found during one of my missions.'

'Very good, but you said it is translated?' showed interest Kondu.

'I translated myself, so quality might not be good,' said Axel.

'You are a Prothean expert?' asked shocked Kondu.

'My mother was, but I was a good learner,' Axel grinned.

'Well, this is kind of information has a small market, not many are interested in Protheans. There is Liara T'Soni and others, but lately they were working with more 'grounded' information,' reasoned Kondu.

'Well, thanks anyways,' sighed Axel and said his goodbyes.

The bait was thrown.

Shadow Broker worked really quickly. He contacted him when he entered the apartment he rented.

'Greetings Mr Arturus,' said Broker from the panel on the wall.

'Woah!' jumped Axel from the surprise, genuine one.

'I apologise for such sudden appearance. Your offer had me interested,' said S. Broker.

'How did you found out? I barely talked about my offer!' Axel turned on his act.

'Illium has very good ears Mr Arturus.'

Axel took a glass of water to calm himself down and sat on the bed.

'Then, what can you offer?' asked in return Axel.

'I have near to limitless resources, I can offer much credits as well,' said S. Broker.

'I have credits, but resources sound good. How about this – you reveal some of your contacts to me so I could always find you to sell/buy more information from you.'

'Why would you want this?' wondered S. Broker.

'You are the best Broker in the galaxy, means you pay best for the information. I'm just using the chance to establish a good trade relationship,' said Axel.

'An intriguing offer,' agreed S. Broker.

'Oh, and I will take 5000 Eezo for Prothean data,' smiled Axel.

'You drive a hard bargain,' said Broker, 'It's a deal.'

Axel continued to work with the S. Broker for two weeks, mainly selling Eclipse data and information from Omega. Only then S. Broker offered him a place in his organisation. And not just a place of common agent, he was invited into Broker's private Research Facility on Noveria under the Façade-Company.

Before leaving to Noveria, Axel sent a heavily encrypted message on Jason's private high-security channel. Message said only two words – 'I'm in.'

**Under the Shadow**

It was July of 2185, Axel was double working for Shadow Broker and Cerberus. He still was trapped on Noveria along other scientists working on Prothean legacy. This entire time Shadow Broker hadn't slipped even once. Tiny pieces of information that Axel managed to gain were less than helpful, they were worthless. He even uncovered whole S. Broker's agent-net on Noveria, but it was also useless. Majority of the agents didn't even know each other on normal terms.

It was very frustrating, the only one who wasn't grim about it, was Jason. He was managing to show up on Noveria once a month always disguised.

'You are good at this spy-shit, never considered making it a fulltime job?' asked Jason on one of their meetings.

'I'm not a spy,' protested Axel.

'Oh come on, who are you trying to fool?' Jason grinned, 'You went to Eclipse only to find me, there were no other reasons. All you did in Eclipse was to attract attention of Cerberus so they would offer you an invitation. Then you would have worked your ass off to meet me. Believe me, you got the attention of the Cerberus the moment you started working with that Councillor bitch. They wanted to claw you out from her grip, but I knew you would come to me yourself, we just had to wait.'

'You are awfully good informed about my life,' said Axel displeased.

'Of course, I have to know everything about you, to use you at maximum of your capabilities,' said Jason.

'Well, this Broker thing is turning out not very good,' pointed out Axel, 'so your calculations were wrong.'

'You managed to hold on longer than anyone so far. You just need to be patient, if S. Broker isn't a machine he will slip at some point,' said Jason.

'Why this conversation sounds like father-son talk?' Axel sighed.

'Cause it is.'

'I don't consider you a father,' reminded him Axel.

'You will at some point, you all do,' smiled Jason and left.

Axel returned to his research facility and noticed that one of his co-workers is missing. He asked around where is he.

'He received an urgent message and ran off,' said another worker.

Axel hurried after this co-worker. All this time their facility practised isolation-policy, no communication; occasionally Broker's agent came by to check on the progress. Receiving a message was against standard protocol, unless this co-worker had special instructions from someone.

Axel was late to catch him on Noveria, but he followed him until Citadel. Judging by the level of nervousness of the co-worker he was hurrying to the meeting. Axel tailed him.

The meeting was a disappointment – Axel expected the Broker to show up himself no less - worker just met some C-Sec officer and gave him a data-package. Axel wasn't going to let it get lost. He ambushed the Officer and took away the data.

'I must hide,' thought Axel. Unmistakeably his actions broke his cover and S. Broker agents were hunting him now. He had one or two days until he was found out.

He checked the data package, but obviously it was heavily encrypted, he couldn't even hope to crack it. And he didn't want to send it to Jason yet, he had to have an advantage over him.

He walked past a C-Sec officer who was listening to a volus and quarian. Axel stopped, a crazy idea came to his mind. He stepped towards the officer.

'Can I help?' he asked.

'Just go mind your own business,' officer waved him away and turned to a quarian female, 'I have to take you under custody, come with me.'

'I didn't steal it!' protested quarian.

'I saw you take it from my pocket when you bumped into me,' stated volus.

Axel asked the quarian what happened. Seems volus is accusing her of stealing his credit card, but she is innocent.

'I will look into this,' promised Axel.

'Hey, I don't need your help, just get away from here,' said C-Sec officer and forcibly took quarian to a temporary cell.

Axel didn't have time, he had to find this card so they would let quarian go. (He can't copy the data also, the traces of it will remain, and he didn't want that.) His best bet was that volus just lost his card in one of the shops. For an hour he ran around Zakera Ward and finally he found it at Saronis Applications. He hurried to C-Sec Office, they were already wrapping things around when he arrived there.

'I have found your card, you left it at Saronis,' said Axel.

'Oh, good then,' said volus, 'but she still could steal it.'

Very unpleased, officer let quarian go, but warned that he will be watching her. Axel, who was agitated, was displeased by this and without thinking punched both of them.

'Make your job properly next time,' he warned the officer.

He took quarian female away from the C-Sec Office.

'Thank you for help,' said she.

'What's your name?' asked Axel.

'Lia'Vael nar Unlay.'

'Look…eehh…Lia, I didn't help for nothing,' said Axel, 'I need to ask something of you,' he showed her the data package and asked if she can crack it.

'I will try,' she said.

They found a remote place and Lia started working on the data. After few hours she lifted her head, 'Done!' she said, 'Although some of the data is corrupted and some parts need a complex code to open.'

Axel examined available data – it was shipments logs.

'Why shipments logs would be so heavily encrypted?' asked Axel himself pacing around, completely forgetting about Lia'Vael, 'It seems an unexpected shipment was made, that's why my co-worker received an 'urgent message'. He just had to pass the data to S. Broker through one of his agents. There is no information on destination place…'

'There is, but it's blocked,' said Lia'Vael scaring Axel out of his pants.

'You are still here?' he asked, 'Sorry, I completely forgot about you.'

'It happens, don't worry about it,' said Lia.

'If destination is encrypted then, could it be Shadow Broker's base?' guessed Axel.

The question now was, does he send the data to Jason or not? Lia made it clear that without the code data can't be completely cracked. But Cerberus had more resources, they might have a way to use this data. Axel sent the data to Jason.

'I need an evacuation as soon as possible,' added he at the end.

'Thanks for the help,' said he to Lia and wanted to leave, when first Broker agents found him.

He sent the biotic wave, scattering enemies away, he grabbed Lia and ran through the opening.

'Sorry for this,' shouted he on the way to Lia, 'but they saw you with me, so you'll have to stick with me for a bit.'

'Okay,' agreed Lia.

They were chased around entire Zakera Ward. Twice they barely escaped certain death, both were very exhausted, when rescue suddenly arrived.

'Axel, go to Dock 107!' came Rachel's message.

Rachel was in vicinity of the Citadel, when Jason called and sent her to his rescue.

'Thank you,' said Axel, entering 'Skyllian'.

'Who is this?' Rachel pointed at Lia.

'A friend,' said Axel.

**Halagaz**

'We have sent the data to Liara T'Soni, through Shepard,' said Jason on holo-vid, 'She will use it most effectively and lead us to Shadow Broker.'

'I thought Shepard doesn't work with you guys anymore, after the Collectors mess,' said Axel resting on the couch in captain's cabin.

'He doesn't, but Miranda still has her old connections that we can also use,' shrugged Jason, 'You did a good work, you can rest now.'

'Hold on a minute!' Axel jumped from the couch, 'What about our deal? If Liara and Shepard kill the S. Broker you won't give me the data I need!'

'You are right, I guess our deal is invalid then,' a vile smile touched Jason's lips and he logged out.

'Bastard!' shouted Axel.

Rachel entered the cabin and sat on the couch.

'Jason?' asked she.

'Yeah, bastard tricked me, again,' he fell on the floor, looking up, 'He passed data to Shepard and he will kill the Broker, nullifying my deal with Jason.'

'How important was that deal?' wondered Rachel.

'I nearly died for it.'

'Then there might be a way,' smiled Rachel, 'I have my own connections on Illium, maybe we can track Shepard to Shadow Broker.'

'You'd do this for me?' asked Axel.

'Sure thing,' nodded Rachel, 'It's like a holiday to work outside father's orders once in a while.'

'You are the best sister ever,' all emotional he hugged Rachel, who wasn't expecting this and froze on the spot, not moving. Embarrassed both of them moved away from each other.

'There is also a matter of your quarian friend,' said Rachel.

'You said you needed a good technician, why not take her?' offered Axel.

'Might work, if she will agree.'

Lia'Vael agreed happily, flying on 'Skyllian' was way better than what she had to endure on Citadel.

On Illium Rachel checked all her contacts and luckily one answered. It was a Salarian, he agreed to sell the information. It turned out later that this Salarian also worked for Liara and was killed by Broker's agents. But Rachel and Axel already knew the destination – Halagaz. They flew there immediately but couldn't leave the orbit. Planet's surface was too unstable and also if they enter the atmosphere it might tip off the scanners on Broker's ship. Right now the weather was shielding them.

'I will go on a shuttle,' said Axel.

'Too dangerous,' disagreed Rachel, 'You don't have the skill to fly in this kind of weather.'

'I can,' said pilot of 'Skyllian'.

Right at this moment they saw Normandy enter the atmosphere.

'Why can they do this?' asked Axel.

'Normandy has a stealth-drive that I'm itching to get on my ship for years now,' explained Rachel, 'but, it's good for us too. They will create a distraction and you can get to Broker's base.'

'Then I'm going.'

An hour later, Rachel's lover dropped him on the Shadow Broker's ship. Even through wind and thunder Axel heard gun fighting on the other side of the ship. He slid inside nearest door and landed inside the ship.

'Now to find the Shadow Broker,' said he.

Shepard's team drew out most of the Broker's force, still Axel encountered small groups. He destroyed them without mercy with his biotics, so he won't alert others who might be nearby by gun shots. He proceeded deep into the base.

Turning around the next corner he came face to face with Shepard, guns flew, but nobody fired yet, behind Shepard stood Liara and Samara – Asari Justicar.

'Who are you?' asked Shepard.

'A friend, I guess,' answered Axel, having cold sweat. Shepard was a lot more intimidating than he ever imagined. The man just radiated power and superiority.

Shepard didn't move the gun. Axel lowered his first, 'I came for Broker's head,' said he.

Now Shepard lowered the gun.

'I was the one who obtained the data that helped you locate Shadow Broker,' decided to add Axel.

'You work for Cerberus?' asked Shepard.

'Trying not to,' answered Axel.

'Come with us,' said Shepard, 'but betraying us is ill advised.'

'Sure,' Axel gulped down.

He followed Shepard to the double doors, behind which Broker was hiding. They entered.

Shadow Broker was a yahg, what came as big surprise.

'You won't leave alive,' rumbled yahg.

They saw remaining Broker's men gathering behind them, while Broker himself took out a huge gun.

'I will take the small fry,' said Axel and jumped out of the room, closing the door behind. Honestly he was just afraid that yahg will wipe the floor with him. He only hoped that Shepard will pull through. He is Shepard after all.

But, his battle wasn't easy one too. Although being a powerful biotic, Axel soon started to feel tired and enemies were still coming. Axel threw a Singularity as powerful as he could muster then distorted it with a Deformation, he used the same trick back on Citadel. The biotic explosion that followed caught him off-guard; it was so powerful that it wrecked the corridor, breaking everyone who was caught in the blast. The remaining ones he finished off with a gun.

He limped to the double doors and listened to the battle inside – it was quiet. The doors opened and Shepard came out, behind him yahg was lying dead. Shepard looked at the mess Axel left, 'Nice work,' said he.

'Ummm, there is something I'd like to talk about with you later, can I?' asked Axel.

'Sure,' nodded Shepard.

Axel walked inside, where Liara was exploring Broker's main console. He turned to another one which stored archives. He looked through them searching for year 2184 and Ilos. And the information was here: it said that a Cerberus craft took off the Ilos with several Ptohean artefacts, the craft followed direct orders from Jason O'Folly. Thanks to Rachel this hadn't come as shocking revelation as it should have been.

'So he did orchestrate my life,' Axel sighed. He looked further and found curious details. The same day a pirate ship under S. Broker attacked the Cerberus craft and took away the cargo, delivering the Prothean artefacts to Halagaz.

'It's here!' whispered Axel in disbelief.

They all met in the room behind the main chamber: Shepard, Axel, Liara, Rachel, Feron and others from Shepard's crew, Axel also invited Lia'Vael. She quickly became friends with Tali. Shepard recognised Rachel and they shared a few friendly words.

Axel told them his story and showed the Prothean plate.

'I can help you understand it, like I did with Shepard, when he received the Cipher,' offered Liara.

'No need, it seems my mind adapted to the signal over time and deciphered message on its own,' said Axel.

'So you can access this thing?' asked Shepard, examining the plate.

'No, Ksad left his final message so anyone who touched it with biotics first can receive it, but it doesn't give you the access to the plate. I guess you need to be a Prothean to be able using it.'

'And you think this beacon he left contains information on Reapers?' wondered Liara.

'That's what message conveyed,' shrugged Axel.

'Well, we are not in the situation to ignore something that can help us defeat Reapers,' said Shepard and looked at Axel, 'I'm already stretched between Citadel and Alliance and can't afford another investigation, perhaps you will do it? You originally found this thread anyways.'

'I will certainly check it out, but I can't guarantee anything,' said Axel.

'As we all, in these times we often ride on speculations alone,' Shepard sighed, 'I will leave this to you then.'

Shepard left with his crew, the last Axel heard was Shepard reporting to admiral Hackett. Before also leaving, he asked Liara if she could get him one of the Broker's possesions.

They found the Beacon in the list of unique things, drones brought it before him. Axel placed Ksad's plate and Beacon flared up with green energy. Axel approached it and received another message and a vision. The Beacon went silent again after this.

'What now?' asked Rachel.

'There will be a journey, but first we must prepare,' said Axel, feeling dizzy.

'Should I help with the visions?' asked Liara.

'No, they were clear enough,' axel shook his head, 'We will be going then.'

On the board of 'Skyllian' Axel walked to Lia and gave her a large data-package.

'It's data S. Broker gained through countless years, specified to quarians, I thought it will help you with Pilgrimage,' said Axel.

'O, thank you!' Lia hugged him unable to contain her happiness, but quickly got embarrassed and withdrew, 'You didn't have to.'

'I did,' answered Axel, 'soon we will go on a long searching mission and we need to be prepared. We will start with you, completing your Pilgrimage you can decide whether you will go with us or stay and help your people in upcoming war.'

'I want to go with you,' quietly said Lia.

'I'm afraid the time for 'wants' has long past,' Axel sighed.

He went to the bridge, where Rachel was.

'You sure about this?' asked she.

'I started this mess, I should finish it too,' nodded Axel.

'What about Jason and Cerberus and Eclipse?' wondered Rachel.

'Screw them, they have Shepard to worry about and Reapers and we have our own problems to sort out,' said Axel.

'Then where are we going?'

'Aren't you the captain of this ship?'

'I am, and I'm making you and Executive Officer of 'Skyllian' – you can command it in my absence and give advice when I'm present. As your captain, I'm asking for your advice now,' smiled Rachel.

'Let's start with Omega, we need supplies, then we go for Migrant Fleet and resolve matters with Lia. After this, we will venture to the farthest part of the Galaxy,' said Axel and added, 'we don't have much time so we better hurry up.'

'You all heard the man,' shouted Rachel, 'Set course for Omega, full throttle and don't look back! Cause Reapers are coming.'

'I shall bring salvation,' murmured Axel, looking at the Galaxy map.

**Mass Effect**

Part 3

**Salvation**

**Turning around**

**2186 year.**

'So, what is the next sector?' asked Rachel, viewing the galaxy map.

'Shriek Abyssal,' answered navigator.

'Set course,' ordered Rachel.

By Axel words, they were searching for a certain planet somewhere on the very edge of the galaxy. They were doing it for more than five months already, and the damn planet still eluded them. Axel didn't explain how the planet even looks, only said that Ksad (the Prothean) called it the Last Planet, not because it was some sort of refuge for someone long time ago, but because it is the farthest planet from the galaxy core in the galaxy itself. It was drifting somewhere on the border of the Dark Space. Ksad's Beacon that they retrieved from Shadow Broker showed them several areas that Ksad pinpointed, where the planet could be. Taking into account, that he did this 50 000 years ago, now, planet could be anywhere.

'Where's Axel?' enquired Rachel.

'In his room, maybe,' answered pilot-matriarch.

'This again,' Rachel made a facepalm.

This was new disaster on the Skyllian, Axel and Lia'Vael became a couple. Funny thing is, nobody noticed how it happened, until one day Rachel barged into Axel's room, when they were in the middle of the sex, making Lia's screams to be heard all around the ship. Lia was so embarrassed that she avoided everyone for two weeks, until Rachel apologised to her. Axel took all the fire of the crew, when his relationship became public knowledge, not a minute passed without some crewmen teasing him over Lia. Axel was blushing, but held his ground.

'How you can even do that? I thought Quarians are not allowed to remove their suits,' asked Rachel one evening.

'I sterilised the room and myself the best I could, still it took three times over two months for her body to adapt to me. After that 'it' became much easier,' totally embarrassed told Axel.

'I thought you were into Asari, no?' wondered Rachel.

'I'm long past it,' said Axel, 'I've calmed down and realised that I just wanted to have sex with Asari. Did that, not interested anymore, trying to pursuit real relationship now.'

'You better not play with Lia, she is a nice girl, but also has her serious side,' said Rachel.

'I know,' nodded Axel.

'Captain, there is an urgent message, from Migrant Fleet,' informed pilot.

'Direct to my omni-tool,' said Rachel.

'What do they want?' wondered Axel, looking back on Lia, but she only shrugged also not knowing.

'They are requesting that Lia'Vael vas Neema returned to Migrant Fleet without delay,' grimly said Rachel.

'Why?' exclaimed Axel.

'They didn't say.'

'If Migrant Fleet is requesting, then there's no way I can turn it down,' Lia sighed, 'You should drop me on the nearest colony I shall buy there a ticket to Migrant Fleet.'

'Nonsense, we will fly you there,' stated Axel and looked at Rachel, prompting her to refuse.

'Of course,' agreed Rachel and Axel relaxed, 'We are one crew and we don't just ditch our friends.'

'But you have important mission!' protested Lia.

'You can see, that we didn't progress far with it, we could use a pause, all of us,' smiled Axel.

'True,' nodded Rachel.

'Thank you,' said Lia very moved.

On the way to the Migrant Fleet, they received first terrible news – Batarian home world was attacked and wiped out by the Reapers. Now they were moving to Earth. Silence fell on Skyllian, nobody dared to speak. Then…

'They've come,' whispered Axel and at this moment he so wanted to not believe his own words.

'What are we going to do now?' asked someone from the crew.

All heads turned to Axel, even Rachel. This was the first time he felt such weight of the choice. Really, what should he do? He looked at Lia - his gorgeous girlfriend, he has never seen someone or something more beautiful than her. He had to bring her to safety.

'We continue to Migrant Fleet then we will decide what to do,' finally said Axel.

'You heard the man,' said Rachel to the crew, 'Stay on the course, keep your eyes on the scanners, we don't want to bump into a Reaper.'

At the Migrant Fleet they left Lia, who definitely didn't want to leave Axel.

'I feel as if I'll never see you again,' said she to him.

'Don't worry,' gently smiled Axel, 'I will definitely come back for you,' he kissed her hands.

Lia was taken away by Tali'Zora, who now was an admiral.

'Where to now?' asked Rachel.

'Citadel,' said Axel, 'we can get more information there.'

They didn't even reach the nearest Mass Relay, when Earth was attacked by the Reapers.

Axel felt as if a hole has opened inside him. He immediately tried to reach Mars research facility, but connection was jammed. His thoughts went haywire, he couldn't think straight anymore. He tried again and again to reach Mars, where his mother was, but it was pointless. Someone turned him around and slapped in the face.

'Keep yourself together!' shouted Rachel, 'We don't have time anymore for wining.'

'Yeah, sorry,' apologised Axel, 'I will be fine, just give me a minute.'

They arrived at the Citadel, already refugees were flooding the docks and bays.

'This will be Hell,' muttered Rachel and went to the administration desk.

**Vengeance**

For two days Axel searched for any information from Earth, but it was either too little or too classified. Hope shined, when he saw Normandy approaching the docks. He hurried to where it landed.

At the dock, he only caught a glimpse of Shepard before he went into lift, but he also saw Liara T'Soni. He walked to her.

'Axel!' Liara noticed him, 'It's good to see you alive. What are you doing here?'

'Resupplying, we examined half of the Galaxy's outer ring already,' said Axel, 'but there is another reason too. Do you know anything about Mars?'

'Why Mars?' warily asked Liara.

'My mother works at the Mars Archives. Sarah Arturus.'

By how sad became Liara's eyes he instantly guessed the answer.

'I'm sorry, but no one survived,' said Liara.

Axel slid down on the floor, clutching his head. Hole inside him grew larger, this hollow feeling was worse than pain. Liara kneeled beside him.

'I knew your mother, she was a good person,' said she.

'Reapers?' quietly asked Axel.

'Cerberus,' replied Liara.

Instantly dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes, the hollowness inside him filled with erosive flames of hatred.

'Do you know who was in charge?' calmly wondered Axel.

'Someone called Jason, I heard Cerberus troopers reporting to him. From what I gathered, he was called back right in middle of the mission to another task, that is why we didn't encounter him there.'

'Thank you, that's all I needed,' said Axel.

He stood up and walked away. He found Rachel still bickering with administration. Axel patiently waited and when she finished all business, he pulled her away.

'Did you find out something?' asked Rachel, Axel's emotionless face was giving her creeps.

'I'm going to kill Jason,' stated Axel.

This came out of the blue, Rachel didn't even understand him at first then her eyes widened when his words sank in.

'Why so sudden?' she asked, hectically thinking how to reason with Axel.

'Cerberus attacked Mars archives, my Mother died in it, together with the rest of the personnel,' answered Axel.

Rachel understood that nothing she says will convince him otherwise.

'I can't do much alone,' said Axel, 'Will you help?'

Rachel sighed, at least he is not rash enough to take on Jason singlehandedly. But, unfortunately she couldn't help him.

'I'm sorry Axel, but I can't go against Jason,' said she.

'Why?'

'He has me on very short leash.'

'What could possibly give him such power over you?' exclaimed Axel disappointed.

Rachel didn't answer. Axel turned around and walked away. He went to Purgatory to cool his head down. Such places as Purgatory are becoming quite popular in last few days, people come here to forget their problems and especially that Reapers have come.

Axel hid himself in one of the dark corners and succumbed to his misery.

Suddenly he noticed a familiar figure in VIP lounge, it was Aria T'Loak. Axel saw his chance. He stood up and went to Aria's lounge.

One of her men stopped him.

'I have to speak with Aria,' said Axel.

'Yeah, but she doesn't, go away kid,' merc waved him away.

Axel didn't want to argue so he just pushed the merc with biotics into nearest table. Another two guards instantly got him under the aim. Aria raised her hand, ordering them to wait.

'You got my attention boy, now speak and it better be something good,' she warned Axel.

'I have a request,' said Axel, 'Help me kill Jason O'Folly.'

Aria laughed and with her, her men.

'Just hilarious,' said Aria, 'Someone, go get this kid sober up.'

The guards moved towards him, but Axel quickly caught them in powerful stasis field. Even Aria was impressed by this show of power.

'I hope you realised that I'm not joking around,' said Axel, his voice a bit strained from the effort.

'You obviously aren't, you are strong for a human,' said Aria, 'Release my men and let us talk business.'

Axel sat behind the table, feeling that Aria's guards were ready to shoot him any moment.

'Jason O'Folly isn't an ordinary man and very hard to kill,' started Aria, but Axel interrupted.

'I know very well who he is,' grimly said Axel, 'I'm his son.'

Now Aria was utterly shocked.

'How many of you that bastard has?' demanded she.

'I was told somewhere around six or seven,' shrugged Axel, 'it doesn't matter.'

'And what did Jason do, to have his own son wanting to kill him?' wondered Aria.

'He crossed the line. His actions led to the death of my mother.'

Aria wanted to comment on this, but seeing eyes of Axel, chose not to. The boy had already sentenced his father to death.

'Then why should I help you?' asked Aria.

'Jason has half of the Terminus under his grasp with his death after the Reaper war, Terminus will be an easy piece of cake. You can rule all of it,' said Axel, 'Besides, Jason is your main rival in business and his elimination will be a devastating blow to Cerberus.'

'This all will be possible if the Reapers are defeated,' pointed out Aria.

'They will be,' confidently stated Axel, 'Shepard will prevail and if you want to make sure he wins, just help him.'

'You drive a hard bargain, kid,' said Aria, 'you're asking me a lot, in return you promise me cloud castles.'

'Then at least help me get rid of him, it will benefit both of us. All I need is location, the rest I will do by myself,' said Axel.

Aria thought for a moment: Jason really was a huge pain in the ass and it will be easier without him in Terminus, at least for some time. And if she plays her cards right she could rule the entire Terminus. Jason was involved with Cerberus, what was another reason to help this kid. She had a score to settle with them.

'Okay,' she turned around, 'I will help you, wait for my message, I will find your father through my connections.'

'Thank you,' said Axel.

**Burn in Hell**

Two days later Aria called him to Purgatory. She waited him in her VIP lounge.

'Your father is hard to reach,' said she, as he sat down, 'even I couldn't find him, though my resources are fairly limited right now.'

'You obviously didn't call me to say that you failed,' grimly said Axel.

'Watch your tongue kid,' warned Aria, 'as I see it, we have to lure him out. With something he or Cerberus needs.'

'How can you be sure that Cerberus will send Jason?'

'We will offer you as a gift of good will,' shrugged Aria, 'the problem is, what to use as bait.'

'Location of the Last Planet,' quietly said Axel, so that only Aria would hear.

'What is that?' enquired Aria.

'Possible location of Reaper or Prothean artefact, which probably can change the tides of this war,' explained Axel, 'If Illusive Man is as good as he is being portrayed, he will know what it is. Besides I have suspicion that Rachel is forced to report on our search.'

'Sounds good enough,' nodded Aria, 'Get ready then, I expect transaction to commence tomorrow.'

It went as Aria said it would do, Cerberus passed the location of the meeting to one of her men, who was posing as merc, who had the Intel. Aria disguised as Eclipse thug and Axel was put into a container, which was to be handed over.

Aria's ship landed on the moon of one of the planets in Hades Nexus. Cerberus was already waiting for them. Jason stood behind his men, breathing mask hiding his features. The impostor-merc approached him and presented the container.

'Here he is,' said he.

'Good, your credits,' said Jason and lifted his omni-tool, which sent a Shock-release to the merc instead of credits. Cerberus agents opened fire. Aria managed to hide behind one of the rocks and Axel jumped out of the container and assaulted Jason.

He lifted him up and crushed with mass effect fields then quickly hiding behind the rock next to Aria.

'Is it done? Let's move out of here!' cried she.

'No, it was too easy,' said Axel, cautiously looking from behind the rock and firing at remaining Cerberus troops.

'I'm glad to hear you're learning something,' said voice through their com-relays.

'Shit, he hacked our coms,' said Aria.

'It was foolish of you to come after me, still I wanted to see what scheme you will come up to,' said Jason, 'And…I'm quite disappointed, this is the best you came with? Even if you thought that ditching Rachel will give you an advantage, you were wrong, I have my people among Aria's,' Jason was definitely grinning on his end.

'That son of a bitch!' cursed Aria.

'We are leaving now, see you again son,' said Jason. Cerberus frigate fired and destroyed the ship Aria and Axel came on, leaving them without means of escape. Then frigate started it engines.

'Wait, you don't want the coordinates then?' wondered Axel.

'Why are you still insisting on this bluff?' said Jason, 'Rachel told me that you didn't found anything.'

'Yeah, that was two days ago,' admitted Axel, 'but I had time to piece the puzzle together, I really know where this planet is located.'

'Bullshit,' said Jason.

'Are you willing to risk it?' asked Axel, 'Does Illusive Man will risk losing such important data?'

There was silence for some time then Cerberus frigate killed its engines.

'What are you doing?' hissed Aria.

'Gambling,' said Axel, his bet was that despite rumours of Jason being equal to Illusive Man, the latter was nevertheless his direct boss. And knowing Jason, he won't risk getting Illusive Man upset, he is too careful for that.

'Send me the data,' said Jason.

'I will send it, if I'll see your ugly face right in front of me,' said Axel.

'You are in no position to make demands,' said Jason.

'And are you afraid to let two people on your ship, packed with your men?' mocked Axel, 'I thought you always had everything under control, this situation included, or not?'

'What the hell are you doing?' hissed Aria beside him, 'The moment we step in that ship we're dead!'

'Come on in, then,' said Jason.

They lowered the entrance to hangar.

'Let's go take that ship,' offered Axel.

'Kid, you are seriously crazy,' said Aria following him.

The moment they entered the ship heavy fire was opened at them. Axel raised protective barrier, while Aria was taking down Cerberus agents. When the cargo bay was cleared, they proceeded to the lift. But didn't use it, they opened the door in the ceiling and climbed up by the shaft. On the way Aria was putting bombs with neuro-paralyzing gas into venting shafts.

'I see you are no stranger to such things,' said Axel, using biotics to rise up.

'Are you trying to insult me? Remember who are you speaking to,' said Aria.

'How could I,' said Axel.

The door was obviously blocked, but not for long. Aria did something to the wires and it opened. Axel entered sending a powerful biotic wave before him, which knocked down a dozen of Cerberus agents. Together with Aria they finished them off.

'Only one floor left,' said Aria.

'What about the lower ones?' asked Axel.

'They should be dead by now,' said Aria, she hacked into ship's surveillance and checked the status on lower levels – they were filled with gas, 'they are dead, but we should hurry, the gas will soon spread through entire ship, we should reach the controls before it happens.'

Jason and remaining agents barricaded themselves on the main deck. Assaulting them head on was foolish, thus Axel and Aria hid on the emergency stair between the decks.

'They will be waiting for us there,' said Aria.

'We don't have any other option,' pointed out Axel.

'True enough,' nodded Aria.

They checked their gear and attacked the remaining deck. They were met with barrage fire and were forced back behind the walls. A grenade thudded under their feet.

'Oh, shit,' said Axel, while Aria didn't lose her composure and kicked grenade back.

It bought them a second, enough to launch a break-through attack. Both of them send strong biotic wave attacks, supported by gun-fire. Jason retreated to the pilot's seat and tried to take them out from there. He dodged a Disintegration strike from Axel, in his stead shooting a bullet through his leg. Axel yelped and fell on the ground then rolled over to cover. In the background, Aria was finishing the last Cerberus agents.

Axel threw his gun on the floor, which made Jason peek out of his cover. It was enough for Axel, he pushed him with Throw against the wall and while Jason was dizzy from the impact, run towards him ignoring crucifying pain in his leg. Axel took away Jason's gun and aimed it at him. From behind came Aria.

'Heh,' coughed Jason, 'At least I have one child gutsy enough to oppose me,' he smiled.

'Was it you who ordered to kill everyone on Mars, including my mother?' asked Axel, he was hesitating and now was mustering the heart to kill his own father in cold-blood, he asked not for the answer, more like to wind himself up.

'Your mother was among those lab-rats?' said Jason, then seemed to remember, 'I thought that one face looked familiar.'

It was enough to Axel.

'Burn in hell!' hissed Axel and put a bullet in Jason's head.

**Last Planet**

'So, what now?' asked Aria treating his leg injury.

'I return to Citadel, I still have a mission to fulfil,' answered Axel, examining ship's archives.

'You really didn't bluff about the location then?'

'I didn't,' nodded Axel.

'Finished,' Aria stood up and looked around, 'We need to take care of the bodies.'

Together they threw corpses out of the ship then took off to the Citadel. Axel checked the latest news from war. The Reapers were steadily invading the rest of the galaxy and Shepard was on Tuchanka molding the Turian-Krogan alliance by curing the genophage.

'At least some good news,' murmured Axel.

'I set the autopilot on Citadel, we should be there in half a day time,' said Aria coming in.

They were in Captain's cabin, where Jason had much data stored on his personal terminal.

'Thank you for your help,' said Axel, 'without you I'd be dead.'

'You're welcome,' simply said Aria leaning on his shoulder to watch the data, 'What are you searching for?'

'Rachel said that Jason has her on a short leash, I'm trying to figure out what it is.'

'I can tell you that,' suddenly said Aria, 'He got her mother hostage somewhere.'

'How do you know?'

'I had my share of talking to Rachel, and she didn't strike me like obedience type, so I investigated.'

'I found her, she is being shipped to Horizon in two days from Citadel!' exclaimed Axel, 'I should contact with Rachel.'

Aria let Axel talk to Rachel and examined data herself, there were plenty of juicy stuff on Cerberus – data worth a small fortune. The mission turned out to be very profitable: she got a new ship, Cerberus data, they've killed Jason. This means that Jason's rule over Terminus will crumble and if she acts swiftly enough, she could take all the territories. Well, of course there are Reapers to be considered, but with current state of her power she already could do something to secure victory.

'I will take shower,' said Axel, 'I'm feeling filthy all over.'

A few minutes later, when Axel was already enjoying the hot water, Aria walked in, completely naked.

'Um, what are you doing?' asked Axel, covering his body.

'I will help you to wash,' smiled Aria.

'I already have a girlfriend,' warned Axel.

'Why should I care?' Aria raised her brows, 'I'm just doing what I want.'

'You can't!' protested Axel.

'Oh yeah I can.'

A few hours later Aria left him on the bed exhausted.

'We should arrive soon,' said Aria dressing up, she looked at Axel who was heavily breathing, 'For a young human like yourself, you did good,' she smiled.

She started to pull on her costume, when strong arms hugged her from behind.

'I'm not done yet,' whispered Axel in her ear and pulled her back on bed.

On Citadel they left the ship and went straight to Purgatory to celebrate their success with alcohol.

'You are bold,' said Aria, 'but you better refrain from such behaviour next time.'

'Next time?' said Axel in horror, 'You must be kidding! Poor Lia, how will I explain it to her?' Axel was struck with strong sense of guilt.

'Only you and I know about our little game, so if you'll keep quiet, then she won't know as nobody else,' shrugged Aria.

In the Purgatory Axel met Rachel, she already dealt with her mother-problem and sent her to a safe place.

'I'm sorry I didn't help,' said Rachel, 'I was afraid that…'

'It's okay Sis,' gently smiled Axel and she hugged him (for the first time), 'I understand.'

She joined them in celebration and told all the news about war. She was relieved to hear that Jason is no more and his reign ceased.

'Won't your other siblings chase you?' wondered Aria.

'No, they are too cowardly,' said Rachel, she turned to Axel, 'What are you planning to do now?'

'Continue the search for the planet,' said Axel.

'Is it necessary?' asked Rachel, 'Alliance is building this Crucible thing that will destroy Reapers, there is no need for searching anymore.'

'Here you are wrong,' shook his head Axel, 'we don't know how long it will take them to build this super-structure, and the data from Last Planet can give us an edge against Reapers, long enough for them to complete it.'

'I thought of joining the battle on Earth,' sighed Rachel, 'Even managed to get my hands on two Turian fighters for this.'

'It's brutal there right now,' said Aria, 'you will be just throwing your life away. I think you should listen to your brother.'

Rachel suspiciously looked at Aria, it was unusual for Aria to speak like this about someone, as if almost with respect. Something must have happened on their mission with Axel. But Rachel didn't want to know, she always remembered Aria's one and only rule, so she just didn't pay attention to it anymore.

'I guess you're right,' agreed she with a heavy heart.

'Thanks,' said Axel.

'We will be ready to depart tomorrow,' said Rachel, she stood up, so did Axel.

'With Jason gone, Cerberus will get desperate and forced to do something soon, so be careful,' said he to Aria.

'I'm always careful,' said Aria.

Rachel and Axel left Purgatory.

Few days later Skyllian entered the star system where Last Planet should be. The system they entered was the farthest from the galactic core, so there was a high chance that their planet was here.

'Okay, make it to the border, carefully,' said Rachel.

It was strange to see a black wall in front of them, instead of myriads of the stars. They really were at the galaxy's edge. Only other distant galaxies sparkled in unimaginable distance.

The planet they sought for was right here, barely distinguishable in the dark space, it was a black ball of rock and ice.

'The planet is slowly drifting away into dark space,' said navigator, 'At current speed it will leave galaxy in two-three months.'

'Whatever it is there, we better move fast,' said Rachel.

Skyllian flew to the planet's orbit and searched for a place to land, suddenly a red beam from behind struck Skyllian. Only pilots reflexes saved them from a direct hit, beam only grazed them damaging several systems.

'What is it?' shouted Rachel.

Skyllian turned around and they all saw a capital-ship Reaper approaching them fast. Everyone seemed to be frozen by the view, then Axel came to his senses.

'Turn around now! Escape!' cried he.

Pilot obeyed and threw Skyllian in a heavy curve. Reaper fired second time.

'Engage FTL-drive!' ordered Rachel.

'We can't, the engine got damaged!'

'Shit!' cursed Rachel, 'Prepare guns!'

Skyllian fired but didn't do any visible damage. Instead Reaper sliced of one it's wings, which affected stability and manoeuvrability of the ship. They were running for their lives now, but it was impossible to escape a Reaper without FTL-drive.

'All engineers go fix the engine!' ordered Axel, 'I will go out in the fighter, buy you some time.'

Rachel nodded, knowing full well that she might not see her brother again, but there was no other way. Together with another pilot, Axel slid into the fighter and took off. Two fighters against a Reaper – it was futile, but enough to shift his attention from the Skyllian.

Fighters were circling around the Reaper as close as they could get, firing at any possible structural weaknesses. It didn't do any damage, but was annoying enough for the Reaper to forget about the Skyllian for a while.

'Axel, the engine is online, get back here now!' shouted Rachel through the com-link.

'Roger.'

Both fighters made a feint manoeuvre to deceive the Reaper then dashed to Skyllian. But Reaper anticipated their movements, he quickly turned around and fired, incinerating one of the fighters. It exploded soon after and some of the shards hit Axel.

'Axel!' shouted Rachel.

'GO!' ordered he, turning around the fighter and firing at the Reaper, it was too far to Skyllian, and his cooling system was damaged. Engines were overheating rapidly.

He saw how Skyllian made an FTL-jump. Reaper fired his beam and Axel barely evaded, his engines exploded, propelling him towards the Last Planet. Trying to maintain the course he was falling on the planet like a burning asteroid.

**Legacy**

Axel woke up because of agonising pain in his right shoulder. He was dizzy, disoriented and full of pain. He couldn't move without causing even more pain. He opened his eyes.

He was lying near the wreckage of his fighter. He managed to eject in the last moment and not go down with the fighter. His overall body seemed mainly intact, the eject-capsule saved him from the worst damage. He turned his head and saw a sharp spike protruding from his shoulder. A few centimetres to the left and he would have been skewered by it. Axel unfastened himself and tried to carefully stand up. The spike came out and he fell. Looking up, he saw that the spike was several feet long and the eject-capsule was stuck only on the tip of it. He was lucky, he could have lost an entire arm. His suit's VI was already administrating medi-gel to his wound. Axel crawled back to the capsule and took survival kit, it contained four oxygen tanks, pistol and thermo-clips and bag with food. Resting a bit, he climbed on the nearest hill.

And he was astonished, paralyzed by the view that has opened before him. Whole surface of the planet was littered with Reaper remains. Empty carcases, broken limbs and torn apart bodies stretched all the way to horizon. Corpses of capital ships towered like mountains creating entire mountain ranges. Most of it was covered with ice.

Although they were corpses they still emanated strong vibrations, energy that could be even touched. Axel heard their whispers they were faint, ancient yet still powerful enough to drive you mad. Some of the corpses had their cores still running creating mass effect fields, which in turn created a low gravity and surrogate atmosphere. Cold started creeping inside Axel's damaged suit, so he started down the hill to the closest Reaper mountain.

On this planet his dreams were filled with voices and images he couldn't comprehend, nevertheless they were slowly sinking in subtly and discreetly twisting his mind. He didn't even notice when he started talking with the voices, understanding them now. But he noticed that his need in food started leaving him and he felt stronger with each day he spent amongst dead Reapers.

The oxygen tanks were quickly getting used, this forced him to wander around seeking a place, where he could breath. One day he woke up to find that the pain from his penetrating wound was no more. He examined it and to his horror saw that a bluish black web was spreading from his wound. The spike that he landed on apparently was a Dragon Tooth that turned organics into husks. He was doomed.

Discovering this shocking fact Axel broke down, he just stopped and took of the helmet.

Few minutes later he realised that he is still alive. It could only mean that indoctrination has spread inside his body at least to the lungs. A sort of apathy fell on Axel, he could shoot himself, but he didn't give a damn anymore. To go so far only to be turned into husk? Whatever, he was tired and he didn't care. Shepard will succeed anyway, so his journey was pointless from very beginning - ghost chase nothing more. This planet seemed as good place to remain as any other – he will be just a husk wandering around the Reaper graveyard.

Next two weeks Axel spent in a sort of daze, he barely remembered his name and forgot about everything else, he was speaking with the voices like with friends now, the indoctrination spread to half of his body, which was astonishingly slow, and furthermore his biotic power went out of control. It was spontaneously bursting out destroying everything around; he could see bluish currents running all over his body then they sort of discharged. He also noticed that they were becoming stronger every next time.

Next day he saw a huge pile of Reapers in front of him as if they were protecting something with their bodies, which lay underneath them. Out of basic curiosity instinct he walked to the pile. There was something alright but he couldn't understand what, only that it was freaking huge and half buried into the ground. The voice-friends urged him to walk inside, he obeyed.

Insides were surprisingly well preserved, there were huge complex constructs like nothing he has seen before. The material looked like malachite or green marble with bluish lines that barely glowed. Axel walked deeper and saw a floating platform with hundreds of black pods on it. He turned towards the platform and instantly a glassy bridge formed under his feet. He examined the pods, but no thoughts came to his mind, he simply forgot how to think, or how it felt to think. He was driven only by curiosity and voices.

There were several more floating platforms, some were huge almost from wall to wall, others were smaller, they weren't connected in any way, but in right moments a stair or a bridge appeared. There were another various constructs on some of the platforms, but they were inert like everything else in this place. Soon Axel reached what seemed to be the front end of this mega-structure, which in turn reminded a huge faceted icicle. Here on the front end were three huge green tablets from the floor to ceiling and there were writings on it.

Axel walked to them and touched the central one. Instantly he was zapped by something and thrown back. For the first time in the weeks he felt pain again and he cried from it. For a second his mind became clear, but then it again was drowned by the whispering voices. Then another voice appeared, it was speaking strange language and was booming all around the place. Glassy plates grew from the floor and caged Axel on the spot they sent another surge of energy through him making him cry in pain again.

'Who are you?' boomed new voice, blocking all others out.

Axel couldn't answer for he didn't remember anymore, he was nothing.

'Who are you?' asked the voice again.

It kept asking the same question with annoying persistence, occasionally sending shocks to his body.

'I'm human!' finally cried Axel and was astonished at his words. Firstly because he spoke again and secondly he spoke not in English.

'Acquiring data,' said the voice.

And another shock followed and all of a sudden all of the memories started flooding back into his mind, but at such speed he got sick from it. But, he knew his name again.

'I'm Axel Arturus,' whispered he.

'Welcome on board of the Legacy, Axel Arturus,' said voice.

'Who are you?' asked Axel, it was hard speaking again and in strange language, but it felt like an illumination.

'I'm this ship's computer, your term would be VI,' said voice.

'Uh,' the thought process was a bit painful as if his brain atrophied during his weeks of wandering, 'What language are we talking anyway?'

'Prothean,' answered VI, 'I was programmed to communicate mainly with Protheans, but they never came, except those in stasis pods, who were brought by rogue Reapers.'

'Stop,' said Axel, there was too much absurd information and his brain couldn't handle it yet.

'I can transfer to your language,' offered VI.

'Please do, it is already confusing enough,' said Axel, 'how I even can speak the Prothean language?'

'You were implanted with the knowledge by the Prothean beacon,' answered VI.

'Thanks,' sorely said Axel, higher cognitive function was turning on again, thoughts started to move more vigorously, 'You said you were programmed to communicate with Protheans, by whom?'

'My creators – the Inusannon,' answered VI.

'Holy shit!' Axel's jaw dropped.

**Forgotten Truth**

'Who are these Inusannon?' asked Axel.

'A race that preceded the Protheans,' answered VI, 'they have built several ships of Legacy class, and although they were powerful enough to take on a Reaper they were destroyed. This one was saved by rogue Reapers.'

'Rogue Reapers?' wondered Axel.

'Reapers who freed themselves from the Cycle-logic,' said VI.

'My head is hurting,' complained Axel, 'from all of this. Can you release me at least?' He was still imprisoned by glassy shards.

'No.'

'Why not?!' demanded Axel.

'You are undergoing the indoctrination transformation, I can't risk the safety of this vessel by allowing you to walk free.'

'I'm not indoctrinated, yet,' exclaimed Axel, then added, 'at least I think so. The transformation goes rather slowly.'

'The residual energy from the Reapers is slowing it down,' explained VI.

'You are saying that Reapers are helping me? That's total bullshit! First, they're dead, second why would Reapers even help me? They came to destroy us,' shouted Axel in anger.

'Rogue Reapers had another goal – to help organics defeat the Reapers.'

'They turned on their own kind?' didn't believe Axel.

'No, they wanted to save it from the Cycle-logic,' said VI.

'Okay, I don't understand the shit what are you saying, maybe you should start from the very beginning,' offered Axel.

'You would like to hear the theory Inusannon came with about Reapers history?' enquired VI.

'Yes,' said Axel.

'The theory is next – Reapers as you call them, are a synthetic race created by the First race of this galaxy. Their original design is not known and what led to their current form is also unknown. Soon the First conflict between the Creators and Reapers occurred. To resolve this conflict Creators build a complex virtual construct that would help find solution. And it did, but quite unexpected – the solution supported Reapers, the Construct or Catalyst as Creators called it, found the Creators themselves – imperfect. It denied the chaos of life itself, enforcing absolute order with the Reapers help.

The Creators were absorbed and assimilated with the Reapers, thus making them perfect. Accomplishing their task, Reapers remained the only sentient life form in galaxy, ruled by the Catalyst they didn't have any reason to remain active and they went into deep hibernation. Until a new organic race has risen to power.

Supposedly they have found the Catalyst and activated it not knowing what it was. This new race was doomed the moment they created synthetics. The Catalyst decided to apply his solution to them also and he reactivated the Reapers. Thus the Cycle began. Through countless Cycles Reapers grew strong enough to become an absolute power in the galaxy.' VI ended his tale.

'And there is no way to defeat them? What about Crucible?' asked Axel.

'A myth exists, that before the last Creator was turned into a Reaper, Creators came up with the device that will enable all Reapers and Catalyst evolve past the Cycle-logic, but they never built it, thus device was lost for millions of years and was accidently discovered several Cycles before Inusannon. There is also a theory that Mass Relays were left by Creators for future races, to boost their development rate so they could oppose Reapers when time comes.'

'This is simply beyond me,' Axel shook his head, 'I just hoped to find a huge weapon that will destroy Reapers.'

'Destruction is not the answer,' said VI, 'in time, new Reapers will appear and the Cycle will continue. Evolution is the answer.'

'What does it mean?' asked Axel, but VI remained silent.

'O-okay,' said Axel, 'You didn't say anything about rogue Reapers yet.'

'The greatest flaw of the Catalyst, thus the Reapers, is their Cycle-logic. Catalyst had one and only one purpose – find solution to organic-synthetic conflict, it wasn't programmed with independent self-modifying and learning possibilities. The Crucible was meant to fix that. But, Reapers are different, they can change. During the Cycles there were Reapers who realised the flaw of the Catalyst and tried to oppose, but they were always crushed by other Reapers as traitors. Some of them helped the organics, others were searching for the way to save their entire kind. It was a Reaper, who found the initial blueprints of the device, Crucible as you call it, and handed them to organics.'

'This is crazy,' said Axel, 'all of this – countless races exterminated because of a flawed logic?'

'Rogue Reapers of our Cycle made it sure to save this ship for future Cycles, so it could share the knowledge,' said VI, 'but Protheans never came.'

'There is a Reaper hanging around this planet,' said Axel, 'could it be, that Protheans simply didn't make it here because of him?'

'There were Reapers once who brought hundreds of Prothean stasis pods to this ship. They were chased then destroyed by other Reapers. It is possible, that one of the Reapers remained here since,' agreed VI.

'Are the pods still operational?' asked Axel.

'Some were damaged during the fight, but others are still working, but the technology is unknown, unable to open,' answered VI.

'Unbelievable,' whispered Axel, he was astonished by the scale of the truth he just heard. He was completely overwhelmed by it. Reapers – prisoners of some half-assed logic? That was almost incomprehensible.

'Evolution must prevail,' suddenly said VI, 'Reapers are the cause why this galaxy remained in stagnation of absolute Order for such a long time. It must end.'

'Then release me!' demanded Axel, 'Let me return to my people, let me tell them your story. Let me fight!' cried Axel and he heard voices in his head supporting him. Voices of dead Reapers also wanted to fight, to finally bring salvation to their kind.

VI didn't answer for some time then suddenly glass shackles vanished in the floor, 'Initiating engine preparation sequence, ending the hibernation state,' said VI.

Whole ship came to life. Axel looked around as blue energy patterns all around lit up with intense blue light. Ship started shaking, engines were going online.

'Holy Mother of Earth,' whispered Axel in awe.

A ship that was dormant for thousands of years was finally waking up again. It was grand. Axel felt his spirit rise as never before.

'Engines online,' said VI, 'Legacy is ready to take off, set destination.'

A huge galaxy map appeared before Axel where he quickly found the Serpent Nebula and the Citadel. He set it as destination.

'Destination Catalyst confirmed,' said VI, 'Engines start.'

'Holy F***ing Mother-f*****! Citadel is the Catalyst?!' exclaimed Axel.

'Yes,' said VI.

'If Inusannon knew all of this, how did they lose?' wondered Axel.

'For a long time, the Reaper theory was considered a hoax,' replied VI, 'And when the Reapers arrived it was already too late, we couldn't do much.'

Whole ship violently trembled. The thick ice that was covering the ship started cracking, Reaper corpses slid down from its hull. With deafening roar Legacy tore itself from the ground and was steadily rising up.

'How this ship ended up on this remote planet anyway?' asked Axel.

'Rogue Reapers hid Legacy here so that others wouldn't find it. They made a last stand here and covered the ship with their bodies to completely hide it away with their residual mass effect fields. The strategy worked.'

'I see,' said Axel, as Legacy was leaving the orbit of the planet Reapers voices in his head started to fade away one by one, 'Rest in peace,' said Axel then promised, 'I will bring salvation to your comrades.'

He might have imagined it, but the voices sounded grateful.

**Thessia**

'Yeah, I somehow forgot about this guy,' said Axel, watching how Reaper was closing in on them. It was the same that shot him down.

'Target locked, fire,' said L-VI.

Legacy had three huge spiral-shaped cannons which could fire with separate rounds and with united powerful energy beam. Three rounds tore half of the Reaper apart, yet he managed to fire his laser, which was deflected by Legacy's shields. Another shot destroyed Reaper.

'This ship is amazing, how you could lose with such ships?' asked Axel.

'There were only five ships build of this class, they were the result of last researches and cutting edge technology during the war. Such ship is equal to a Reaper in one on one fight, but two Reapers can easily destroy it.'

'I see,' said Axel, still deep in thoughts about the story he heard.

Lia'Vael arrived at the Citadel, the Quarian-Geth War was resolved thanks to Shepard. Now both fleets were helping Turians to push back the Reapers from Palaven and the rest was amassing near the Citadel for final push to Earth. Lia used this pause to search for Skyllian, she got a notification, that it was docked on Citadel.

Asking around, she has found Rachel sitting alone in the Purgatory, relieved to see her alive Lia walked to her.

'Rachel!' she called.

Rachel lifted her head and when she saw Lia, her face showed horror at first, then quickly changed to deep sadness. Tears were swelling in her eyes. Lia's heart painfully convulsed, she instinctively felt that something bad has happened, very bad. With each step she took towards Rachel grim revelation was downing on her. Something happened to Axel.

'Rachel?' asked Lia with shaking voice, she tried to believe till the last.

'He's dead, dead,' sobbed Rachel, hiding her face in hands.

Lia's legs had gone soft and she fell on the knees. She didn't believe it, it had to be a mistake a joke, but Rachel's face was undeniable proof. The pain from loss was so great, she felt her insides getting numb from it as if getting frozen. Her enviro-suit detected the problem, but couldn't identify the source. It just slapped some painkillers into her system.

'How?' asked Lia nearly choking by her own tears.

Rachel told her the story. Others in the bar were watching two women overcome with grief, but didn't come to help. They were already used to such scenes on Citadel, now it was almost common, not out of the ordinary. The rest of the day both women spent trying to drown their sorrow in alcohol.

Next day Lia woke up in her cosy cabin on Skyllian. Later she found out that Rachel's lover the Pilot, brought both of them back on the ship. Lia didn't want to get up, she wanted to fall asleep and never wake up and dream of Axel. But the war was going on and she had to do her part. She stood up and dragged herself to combat deck. Rachel was already here, listening to reports with a sour face.

'I sent a word to your friends that you had spent the night on Skyllian,' said Rachel.

'No need, I came to work on Skyllian again,' said Lia.

'Oh, then, welcome back,' said Rachel, 'You can take command over engine and engineers right away.'

'Thanks.'

'Captain,' said Navigator, 'We have distress signals broadcasted from Thessia on all channels!'

'Turn it on!' ordered Rachel.

'…Thessia is under attack…taking heavy damage…fleet scattered…heavy losses…any help…'

'Set course for Thessia at once, we are going to help!' shouted Rachel.

'How?' asked Lia.

'We can help fight or evacuate citizens.'

Lia nodded and ran to engine room. Skyllian took off and headed to Thessia, Rachel saw that several other ships were also heading out.

It was brutal on Thessia. Reapers broke through Asari fleet and now were devouring cities. Ground forces were barely damaging them, harvesting was already in process.

Several Asari dreadnoughts were drifting far from the battle, they were taking in those who were evacuated from the planet, while remaining fleet was fighting Reapers, holding them back. Skyllian joined the evacuation together with some Alliance ships and even mercenaries, obviously Aria's men.

It was hard, Reapers had almost every large city flooding with their abominations. Each evacuation mission was also a brutal fight for life. Still Reapers were advancing pretty much without a considerable effort. Thessia was lost, everyone understood this.

Delivering another party of citizens, Skyllian flew back into the hell. This time they had to extract a Commando team that was covering Shepard. Apparently Shepard had some secret mission on Thessia very important. The team was pinned down hard, but they managed to hold thanks to a Justicar. It was Rachel's first time seeing one and the sight frightened her, Justicar's were very powerful and scary and without mercy to enemies - a one man army. They picked up the team, but Justicar refused to go.

'Come on!' called Rachel, 'Don't be foolish!'

'I appreciate your concern Captain, but there are others that need my help,' said Justicar, and she ran away.

'Captain we have two Harvesters incoming!' warned Pilot.

'Go now!' ordered Rachel.

But they couldn't, they were trapped. Two Reaper Destroyers and one Capital suddenly appeared around them, aiming their red lasers.

'Is this it?' whispered Rachel, staring at red light.

All of a sudden a powerful blue beam tore through skies and burned through all three Reapers. Rachel looked up and saw a green triangular ship of gargantuan proportions, it lowered to minimum available altitude and was picking up Reapers one by one. It also periodically fired a smaller beam to Thessia, probably extraction beam for evacuation.

Reapers didn't leave this new ship unattended, all who were present opened fire at it. This distraction allowed Asari forces to take down a few of them. The ship took all the fire head on, which overloaded its shields sending a powerful EMP blast all around, which in turn broke down Reaper shields. This allowed several more Reapers to be disabled. The green ship started leaving Thessia's orbit. It was not running away just changing its place that suited it more – space. Near the planet it was at disadvantage. Skyllian followed it.

The ship was amazing, it had already restored the shields and was destroying Reapers that tried to descend on the planet. Still even with this unknown ship helping them, Reapers weren't stopped. The green ship flew towards evacuating dreadnoughts and placed itself between them and the Reapers, protecting them. Then a small green shard detached and flew to the closest dreadnought. Rachel ordered to approach to the same ship. She took the shuttle and docked at the dreadnought. She was curious to see, who came on such strange ship.

She found him with Asari Commander, asking for a shuttle. He was in heavily damaged armour and didn't take of his helmet, but she recognised him instantly, it was Axel.

'Axel!' called she.

He turned around, his face hidden by the helmet, still it was him. Rachel ran up to him and squeezed him in hug.

'Whoa, Sis, you'll break me in half,' chuckled Axel, hugging back.

'I thought you were dead!'

'So did I,' said Axel, 'yet here I am, is Skyllian around? I have to reach Shepard, now.'

'Yes, come,' she led him out of the bay, 'How did you survive? Was it you who brought this strange ship?'

'I left it in the hands of a Justicar, it will help Asari hold on till the last battle,' said Axel.

'How did you end up here?'

'I was going to Citadel when a distress signal from Thessia came. I also heard that Shepard is here, so I came.'

'And saved many lives.'

'I'd like to save much more,' Axel sighed.

'So, how did you survive and why are you in helmet?' asked Rachel when they were already on board of Skyllian.

But before Axel could answer, Lia came to combat deck and saw him. Next moment she was hugging him and crying and mumbling something, and Axel was gently holding her in his arms.

'Let's go to your cabin, my story is not for public knowledge,' said Axel, 'but before that find me Shepard!'

'Normandy left several hours ago in unknown direction,' said Pilot.

'Then we should join admiral Hackett,' said Rachel, 'sooner or later Shepard will show at Alliance fleet.'

'Okay, then up we go,' nodded Axel.

**Battle Field - Earth**

In the cabin Axel told his story, keeping it very short. Rachel and Lia were amazed by his adventures and Rachel wished she didn't leave him behind then.

'Why are you still in helmet?' wondered Lia.

'Well, things happened,' said Axel and sighed. He took of the helmet. Rachel and Lia jumped back in shock, drawing guns.

Indoctrination has significantly progressed; Axel had half of his face covered in nanotech (like indoctrinated Illusive Man) and his eyes were blazing blue (like indoctrinated Saren) they looked now more synthetic than normal eyes and his hair was bluish white now.

'You're indoctrinated?' whispered Lia.

'Yeah, not completely yet,' said Axel, putting the helmet on, 'that's why I have to find Shepard fast, I don't know how much I have left before fully transforming into a husk.'

Lia lowred her gun, but Rachel didn't, 'How can I trust you? You are indoctrinated!'

'You can shoot me right now, if you want. Moreover, I hoped that you will shoot me the moment I do something suspicious,' said Axel.

Rachel stared at him for several seconds then lowered her gun.

'I will,' said she.

'Thanks.'

'Maybe if Reapers are defeated indoctrination can be cured?' wondered Lia.

'I doubt that,' said Axel, 'I will be in my cabin until we reach Shepard.'

He wanted to be alone for a while, but Lia came soon after him.

'I just, wanted to say, that it doesn't matter to me,' quietly said Lia, 'your indoctrination I mean.'

'But it should, of all people I don't want to hurt you the most,' said Axel, 'that is why you should be prepared to kill me, if Rachel fails.'

'No! I can't, how could you even ask me that?' Lia burst out.

'Because it's you,' gently said Axel, 'I don't mind you putting me to peace.'

'I won't let that happen!' adamantly said Lia.

Axel only smiled.

Several hours later through Alliance network came a message that Cerberus has been destroyed and that all fleets should prepare for the final battle on Earth. Skyllian immediately flew to the meeting point, where Alliance fleet was gathering.

'Finally this nightmare will end,' said Rachel.

'We still have a final push to make,' said Axel.

'Normandy will probably land on planet and Shepard will try to enter Citadel from there,' said Rachel examining the battle map.

'I must get to Shepard before he enters the Citadel,' said Axel.

'Skyllian will make it,' said Rachel.

And assault commenced. First came Turians, then Geth and Quarins, Asari arrived last led by Legacy, United Forces of the galaxy were gathered. First shots were fired.

Normandy and Skyllian used this moment to slip through Reapers and land in London. Axel instantly ran to the command-post, where he finally met with Shepard.

'Axel!' rejoiced Shepard, 'Haven't heard about you from a while.'

'Feelings are mutual, but I have something important to tell you,' said Axel.

'We don't have much time, but…' he pointed into an empty room.

There they talked, Axel told him everything in all details and as fast as he could.

'At some point there will be a choice presented,' Axel was wrapping up, 'the trick is to make the right choice. It is essential that Crucible is complete, otherwise it may not work properly.'

'Don't worry about that, Crucible is complete,' said Shepard, 'but you did a great job, we lacked the understanding what Crucible really does, now we have it.' Shepard looked at Axel, 'You had it rough, it must have cost you.'

'It did,' said Axel and took of the helmet, the put it back on.

Shepard looked shocked but quickly regained his composure. It was obvious he wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

'It's okay,' first said Axel, 'Got used to it, just have to remember to always keep the helmet.'

'I see.'

They went back to Anderson, where Shepard whole crew gathered. EDI caught his attention that was one sexy AI, thought he. Then he noticed a Prothean and walked to him. He told him about stasis pods on Legacy.

'More of my people survived?' didn't believe Javik.

'I think so, L-VI(Legacy VI) says majority of them is working, but we didn't know how to open them,' shrugged Axel.

'Human, you might have just given me the greatest hope, I thank you,' said Javik.

The plan was finalised and Shepard made an inspirational speech before setting off. Axel was assigned to one of the Mako's and Skyllian should cover them from the air together with Normandy. Anderson gave the command to roll out.

Axel made full use of his wild biotics, his attack were simply devastating, just had to make sure that no comrade gets in the way. He tired quickly, but didn't stop, he just didn't have such luxury as resting, enemy was all around.

The column had to stop, while Shepard was dealing with Destroyer, finally the Citadel beam was free to approach. With unanimous cry all of them ran to the beam. Then the biggest Reaper as of yet, had descended and started to throw lasers at them. Normandy had to pick up wounded members of Shepard's crew, while the man himself continued running. Axel and Anderson followed. A flash of light, heavy explosion and Axel found himself on the ground.

He saw Shepard and Anderson walking to the beam from different points, he too stood up and limped to it. When he stepped into it, he blacked out.

He woke up in the red darkness, surrounded by corpses. He managed to get to the doors, then through crevasse and walked up to some sort of control panel. There lay a dead Illusive Man and Anderson was sitting near the console.

'Admiral, you alive?' asked Axel.

Anderson shivered and turned his head. He wanted to jump up, but shot leg didn't allow it.

'Relax, it's me, Axel,' Axel calmed him down.

'You look like Illusive Man,' suspiciously said Anderson.

'Yeah, I've been through a lot, might turn into husk any moment, so you better keep the gun close,' advised Axel.

'Illusive man tried to manipulate us, made Shepard shoot me, he managed to divert the shot, so only my leg got injured,' explained Anderson.

'Where is Shepard now?'

'Above, doing something,' Anderson looked up.

'The choice,' guessed Axel.

He limped to the control panel and started examining it. After some time a green light suddenly flooded everything. Control panel showed the information of self-destruction sequence.

'Oh, no you don't,' cursed Axel and started shutting down the self-destruction, while the green light exploded towards Mass Relay, Citadel started falling apart.

'Come on, come on!' whispered Axel.

All of a sudden he himself glowed with green light and with it came understanding of synthetics and technological knowledge.

'Yeah, baby!' cried he with joy, when he managed to stop the self-destruction sequence.

After this he and Anderson searched for Shepard, but couldn't find him. A fluid energy-apparition of a boy told them, that Shepard had sacrificed himself to bring peace to the galaxy. The war was over.

'So, this is the evolution Creators had in mind then,' said Axel, looking at his green glowing arms, his eyes were also green now. Yet he felt, that it didn't stop the indoctrination.

The war was over and whole galaxy was overjoyed.

A month passed since then, Normandy's crew was holding a memorial in the honour of Shepard. Tali was overcome with grief. Axel watched from afar, then left. He has undergone a huge transformation, with new DNA, his indoctrination changed into something else. He mostly returned to his original looks, but his skin now was much paler, eyes and hair remained the same freaky Reaper-style. Most of the changes were internal: his bone structure now resembled that of what Reapers were made of, didn't need oxygen to breathe now and food to eat or water to drink. His biotic potential has evolved exponentially as well as his mental and physical strength and prowess. He was the first bio-synthetic Reaper-human, as scientist classified him. And what is more important, he still can have sex with Lia, yeah! (and not harm her).

And he was the only man in the galaxy, who believed that Shepard didn't die. This entire month he spent in Citadel, studying it every abilities with the help of Reapers vast knowledge base.

'Yes! I have found it!' exclaimed Axel two days after the memorial.

Citadel had saved Shepard's memories and thoughts, his bio-marker as Protheans called it. He played a bit with data, which caused Catalyst-boy to appear again.

'What are you doing?' asked the Catalyst.

'Mind your own business,' said Axel, 'Countless lives are on your account, so you don't have the right saying something at this point.'

Catalyst wanted to say something, but before that, he changed into Shepard.

'Whoa…What?' Shepard looked around, 'What happened?'

He noticed Axel, 'Axel, is that you?'

'I'm genius,' said Axel. He told Shepard everything that happened since war ended.

'I thought I died, Catalyst said so,' said Shepard.

'That arrogant boy didn't see past his nose, or his programming. Creators left many interesting things I may say.'

'What now? Am I the new Catalyst?'

'If you wish so, but I think you can resurrect again, for the second time, you have whole Reaper knowledge at your disposal.'

It took them a week to find a way. Axel invited whole Shepard crew and his own to follow him to Ilos, where they planned the big resurrection. And there it happened, they watched how step by step Shepard's body was created. It was the same as Axel, the bio-synthetic Reaper-human kind. Shepard opened his green eyes and looked at himself.

'Not bad,' he said.

Tali rushed to him and hugged as did the whole crew. Anderson and Garrus got teary, other females openly cried and smiled at the same time.

A new chapter began, the one Creators – the first race to appear in this galaxy - so strongly desired. With Reapers, technological advancement was rapidly increasing. Races were all working together, rebuilding the old and constructing new. Protheans were starting from scratch their civilization on Ilos and this time they will try to be less imperialistic.

Shepard and Axel were helping Quarins build their new home on Rannoch. Tali and Lia'Vael were sitting under the tent watching how their half-naked men were working.

'We have quite unique boyfriends, do we?' giggled Tali.

'The best in the whole galaxy,' agreed Lia.

Shepard put away hammer and looked at Tali.

'It's good to build the house with my own hands, feels…great,' said he.

'Yeah,' nodded Axel, intently watching at Lia's curves.

'What do we do afterwards?' wondered Shepard.

'Who knows?' shrugged Axel, 'World doesn't end at the edge of the galaxy.'

_**THE END**_

(finally)


End file.
